The Second Council
by Chazaq
Summary: The Giant war is over, and all the demigods want is some peace. And for awhile they shall, but for how long will it really last. They will be forced to become gods. But not before each being granted one wish... and 20 years of peace. All rights to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's near the end of the Giant war. Many campers have been defeated and lie broken and bruised upon the bloody ground.

Call it a stroke of luck, or perhaps the fates felt bad for all they've done to the Seven with Nico and Reyna. But they all survived.

Throughout the battle the gods had battled with their children, Zeus fought with Jason killing monsters with Bolts of Lightning and sword slashes, Hades and Nico battled calling forth legions of undead reaping souls with their blades of stygian iron. Hephaestus and Leo were flaming balls of pure terror as they burned their way through hordes of the monsters, Aphrodite and Piper Charmspeaking together keeping the monsters distracted and turning the monsters away from campers who were wounded so they could be taken to safety and healed. Athena and Annabeth were devastating in their attacks as spear was joined with dagger driving any and all enemies away with extreme distaste.

Apollo and will where firing arrows killing monsters with every shot, and healing campers in between their shots, whilst Artemis and Thalia fired with deadly accuracy destroying the monsters in showers of golden dust. Hermes was in laser mode with the Connor and Travis protecting Apollo and Artemis from any monsters foolish enough to get close. Dionysus was with his pollux turning monsters into dolphins, or insane while bashing in heads with his thyrsus. Demeter was with Katie growing plants entrapping monsters in tendrils, and roots of trees and vine.

Even Hestia did her part protecting the Seven with blasts of fire to any monster trying to sneak up on them. As well as Bellona who showed up and fought beside Reyna. They Romans and Greeks had come together in the end once the Parthenon had showed up ending the fight. They worked together protecting each other's back and keeping the other alive. While Lupa and Chiron worked together as a duo of death.

But by far the most feared and impressive duo was Percy and Poseidon. A hurricane surrounded them both as the very ground shook keeping Gaia from rising, while sword and trident weaved cruel arcs of destruction that if watched by someone from the outside they would describe it as terribly beautiful, a dance of two in pure tandem with the other. They crashed from monster to monster, giant to giant destroying all in their path. No arrows could pass through the storm around them and no monster made it out once inside.

After grueling hours of battle it ended. They giants were all dead. Gaia had been put to sleep permanently. Zeus glanced around tiredly. "Everyone but the seven, Nico and Reyna will sent to camp half-blood to rest and heal. The rest of us will all go to Olympus. There are some things we must discuss." With a wave of the gods hands the Demi gods were teleported to camp. Then with a look around the field Zeus signaled each god teleporting their children with them.

Zeus and Jason gone in a flash of lightening, Hades and Nico disappeared into the shadows, Poseidon and Percy blown away in a breeze of the sea, the rest all teleporting out and away to mount Olympus.

When everyone had arrived and the demi gods had assembled themselves in front of the thrones Zeus spoke.

"The first order of business is this. I'm sorry. I let my pride get the best of me and it almost destroyed us. Do not expect to be hearing that again." He said pointedly looking at the other gods. Most of whom were shocked he'd even apologized.

With a sigh he continued. "Now for our next order, thanking our young demi god children for all their work and suffering. First I must say this. You will each get one wish and we shall grant it. But know this each of you will become gods. The fates have decreed it must be so for in several decades maybe even a century another evil will arise that only you can destroy. Ancient rules will be re-written and the age shall change such as never before. With that in mind proceed with your requests."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Annabeth fell into Percy's side cursing her fate. Hoping for once her and her Seaweed brain could live in peace and happiness.

The first to make their wish was Jason and Piper, "Father we would like the camps to be combined with four leaders, Two Greek, and two Roman."

Zeus grimaced but spoke "If this is your wish then it shall be so. Hermes deliver the news to the demi gods at camp. And expand the boundaries of the magical border." With a flash Hermes was gone.

Next forward was Frank and Hazel "Although we know that we shall be immortalized we would like nothing better than for our curses to be removed." Hades and Ares both stood reaching forth a hand their curse was removed.

Leo began to get impatient and so strode forward bowing to the gods he spoke "My only wish is for Calypso to be released" Hephaestus with a smirk looked to Zeus who nodded and with a wave of his hand Calypso appeared beside Leo. Stunned at first she looked around. Then seeing Leo she hugged him kissing him fiercely then the both stepped back into line holding hands.

Nico and Reyna took a step forward bowing to Hades and the gods. The two had become close in their love for someone who was already taken by another. Reyna with Jason and Nico with Percy. As they traveled and she protected him and him her they became close slowly falling in love with the other. Admitting this while fighting in the final battle. "Father we would like… well I ask to be respected at the camps. No longer feared. I hate being an outsider. I wish to stay at camp. And Reyna would like Scorpio to be resurrected."

Hades smiled fondly at his son, with a nod of his head the Pegasus appeared next to Reyna. With a smile she kissed Nico on the cheek grabbing the reins of her faithful steed the stepped back into line.

Finally Percy and Annabeth stepped forward. But neither bowed. They simply looked at their parents and nodded. Zeus frowned at this but said nothing. He could understand their hostility.

"Father we understand that we must become gods, and we shall go with it. But we have some conditions."

At this Zeus's eyebrows raised as he looked down at the two greatest demi gods of the past few centuries. "All right speak son of Posiedon.

Annabeth took up here. "First we ask that each of us are givin time to live normal lives. Free of monsters and quests. Just living together in the mortal world. We want it all though. Money to live off of. The College we want. The Job we dream of, a home. And so forth. Wherever we want."

Percy began "Second we want permanent seats for Hades and Hestia at the council, as well as a promise that you will spend time with your children. At least once a month."

At this Zeus cut in. "Children we would but the ancient laws forbid it. So this must be chang-"

But he was cut off as in walked three ancient beings. Feared by everyone in the room, god and demi god alike, "the Ancient Laws shall be rewritten to allow this request."

With that the turned around a left. As the room fell silent from their words. Zeus gulped "continue on then young demi gods, so far both will be granted."

"Lastly we ask for these two things. For permission for any of us who wish to marry with no hindrance from any of the gods or our parents, and to bless our parents with a great job or chance." This was spoken by Annabeth with a pointed look at her mother, Hera, and Aphrodite.

"Though you ask for a lot all this shall be granted to you my son" Posiedon spoke before Zeus could respond. But Zeus just nodded. Then spoke "You shall have 20 years to do as you wish with your lives before you must become gods. Is that understood?"

Each of the demi gods nodded and asked for a moment to talk amongst themselves.

Percy and Jason then stepped forward and spoke, "Father, Uncle we all wish to be married. Me and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel and Lastly Nico and Reyna. Percy, Annabeth, Piper and I all wish to live close by each other in California on the beach."

At this Jason took over, "We wish to attend University of California, I will major in meteorology, Piper in Beauty school, Percy in marine biology, and Annabeth in Architecture."

"Leo and Calypso would like to have a shop together in Portland, Oregon, Nico, Reyna, Frank and Hazel all wish to stay at camp for right now." Percy ended looking hopefully up at the gods and his father.

Zeus looked mildly pleased with this news. "So be it. Frank and Reyna since you are staying you will be the Roman leaders of the four, Nico you shall be the other and you may choose your counterpart when you arrive at camp. There will be a group wedding for all of you in three weeks' time so be prepared." With a wave of his hand they disappeared.

Hephaestus spoke next "Leo you shall have a shop to rival all shops and plenty of business for you both." With that he smiled at his child and waved them away disappearing in a flash to go build their dream home and Shop.

Finally Zeus and Aphrodite smiled at their children as Zeus responded, "Here are these cards. They have no limit. When you find the exact spot you want your house IM Hephaestus, he will arrive and you can describe your house how many rooms and everything else you want, it will be built while you go shopping for all your furniture and such." Jason received a card from his father, It was black with a lightning bolt shooting across the front, Piper receive hers from her mother, it was Pink with a dove on the front.

At this Zeus waved his hand sending the couple to find the perfect spot.

Posiedon then stood as did Athena and they came and embraced their children. "My boy I'm so proud of you. Words cannot express how I feel right now. You shall have all you wish for and more."

"Agreed, and Percy I approve of you and my daughter. You have my full blessing. After you pick the spot for your house IM me and I will design it myself for you after you give me the amount of rooms and extra things you want. They you two can go and get what you need for your house."

At this Poseidon gave Percy a Sea Green card with a golden trident on it, while Annabeth received a Pure White card with a picture of Olympus as it had been redesigned by Annabeth from Athena. They smiled at their children both waving their hands sending them to join Jason and Piper in picking a place for their house.

"Apollo go to Hecate and ask her to place a spell on all of them the mask them from monsters." In a flash Apollo disappeared to do his father's bidding.

"They had better rest up. They have 100 years. Then who knows what'll happen." Posiedon spoke in a grave voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frank and Hazel, along with Nico and Reyna had both decided to go with Percy, Jason and the others to pick out their houses. So everyone ended up in the same hotel for the first night.

Needless to say it was quite a surprise when they were all gathered downstairs eating breakfast that three golden flashes interrupted their thoughts. In front of them appeared Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades who had a few words to speak with the Demigods.

"We made a few more decisions yesterday after all of you left. You will each be aged to eighteen years old. And we will be giving you the knowledge you would have learned throughout school so you will be on time with College classes if you so desire to take them." With this Zeus and the others concentrated and slowly the demigods glowed and started aging.

Percy of course being himself decided to have a little fun. "Aaaaahhhhhh! The knowledge. It hurts usssssss….." Which in turn earned him a smack from his lovely Wise Girl.

"Oh knock it off seaweed brain. That's probably more information than you would have learned going through school." And to that argument Percy could only agree.

"We shall be seeing you later kids. Choose well." Posiedon said flashing out along with the other gods.

So they all piled into a rental and headed off to find what they were looking for.

They drove around, not really seeing what they were looking for. Piper and Annabeth had both decided they wanted their houses to be nearby. Which added a few more complications. They stopped to eat together at a beachside diner. But where interrupted yet again by a golden light.

"Children I think I have a place you'd like to see." Spoke Hestia appearing from the glow. With a nod to each other the demigods agreed to go see this place. And with a flash they disappeared only to reappear next to two beach side property's both for sale. One of the houses came with its own private dock, and the other its own private airfield, both of which were a little ways off from the actual property. They were fairly private surrounded by lush foliage and beautiful plants lots of room. And it wasn't too far from town and they had room for lots of potential. With a glance at their significant other Jason and Percy nodded that this was the perfect spot.

"I'll inform Athena, and Hephaestus and they should be here shortly." With that Hestia was gone, and moments later said gods appeared. Jason and Piper left with Hephaestus to get a closer view at their property and start deciding what all they would want. While Athena hugged her daughter and walked up with the couple to decide what all they would want.

Percy and Annabeth had already discussed what they would want and so Annabeth did most of the talking.

"Mom, we'd like the house to be three stories, we want five regular bedrooms, One master with a connected master bathroom, a walk in closet we can share, and four full baths for the other bedrooms. We want the master bedroom to be the nearest the stairs on the second floor. They choose this so that should children come along, and the gods fail to keep monsters away from them they can protect their children's rooms as the monster would first have to make it past two parents who had survived Tartarus and now were fairly light sleepers when monsters were nearby. We want two pools, one large pool that has two large slides, goes up to twenty feet deep with a diving board and a High div platform about twenty or thirty feet up.. Maybe even both. With a fire pit, kitchen set up, a porch and a covered area with tables, and make it fairy big for guests, demigod and god alike."

Here Percy took over, "The second pool we'd like at the top of the house, Salt water just for Annabeth and I, but we'd like some fish from the kingdom, preferably species that aren't known well around the world, some of the hidden one's my father has. And if it could be enchanted to be deeper than it appears that would be great."

"I believe that can all be accomplished Percy" Athena said turning to her daughter to finish up the designs she had been jotting down on her notepad.

"Other than that mom we'd like a four car garage with a large room above it as an armory stocked with all manner of weapons and armor in all sizes. We'd also like a big shed building that's actually a room for Tyson if he visits us, and a stable for horses and Pegasus,"

"Oh and a special stall for Blackjack" Percy interrupted earning a glare from both ladies and a smack from his Girl. "Don't interrupt me seaweed brain I was getting there." Annabeth said with a chuckle at her boyfriend's blushing appearance.

"Last but not least we'd like sound systems set up for both the outside and inside in case of parties and such." Annabeth finished off looking hopefully at her mother.

"This will all be finished tomorrow after you two finish your shopping with the others." Athena spoke and with that she flashed out along with Hephaestus a moment behind.

Jason and Piper had discussed with Percy and Annabeth and decided to ask for different things so between their houses they would never be bored and neither would any potential children. So Jason and Piper had put instead of a pool, a basketball court, and small arena to train on, and on their roof for themselves was a landing pad and they had asked for a special plane that didn't need to have a runway, it would take off sort of like a helicopter, to which Hephaestus had said would be no problem, he'd even have Leo help him out with it.

And with that the demigods headed into town to pick out furniture, cars and clothes, etc.

It was a long day of shopping for Percy and Jason, and not enough time for Piper and Annabeth as the two picked out what the wanted the colors inside the house to be and everything else. They both ended up purchasing five beds for the regular rooms, along with a desk, and two dressers each. For their own room, Annabeth picked out a large queen sized bed that had a wood head and foot board both of which had intricate carvings of greek mythology and on the footboard facing whoever was in bed was a carving of ancient Greece on it, while Piper picked out a bed with an intricaly made metal headboard that was gold plated. Annabeth picked out white sheets with a sea green comforter, and Pipers was white sheets as well but she ended up buying a gold comforter with gold trim on it. Both girls got intricate wooden dressers hand carved, but Annabeth secretly got hers made from driftwood rubbed smooth by the sea.

After more shopping for a couch and lazy boy chairs, dining room table, and kitchen utensils, it came time for the part of shopping the boys could get excited for. Car shopping.

This part of shopping was going to be done online at first and then after they had decided Hermes and Apollo were going to retrieve the cars from where ever they needed to incase some foreign cars were bought.

Percy and Jason had agreed they would get a car for themselves and their wives, and two larger cars for family and group trips. And they were going to stick to the plan, they were they promised. That is until they started looking and decided they would need more than one sport car apiece. So they both said a quick prayer asking for a parking garage to be set up back and hidden in the trees. Which was answered with a chuckle and yes.

Percy ordered a Maserati Granturismo MC convertible in Silver, along with a Bugatti Veyron that was blue and black, and lastly a 2014 Corvette Stingray in a special grey color. While Jason also purchased a Bugatti Veyron his was white with gold, and his stingray was Black, his other car was a Ferrari 599X that was red. The girls stood shaking their heads in tandem while groaning as they saw the giddy nature of their boyfriend's get worse as they started picking out cars for the family and their soon to be wives.

Jason and Percy decided on Audi R8's for both girls, Piper's was red and Annabeth's was blue. And finally the boys bought a Nissan Juke, and a BMW X6 for when bigger cars where needed.

Then the boys went separate directions as they both sought to fill up their dock and airfield. Percy ended up with two yachts, ten jet skis, a pontoon, with two speed boats. And Jason bought a large luxury plane with a bedroom on it as well as luxury chairs that could both massage and reclined into relaxing beds, he was somehow able to purchase two jets, one of them military, and a trick plane that had two seats.

Finally the girls were able to drag the boys away to find a hotel for the night before going clothes shopping to finish off their day.

Hermes and Apollo set off and left the Maserati and Ferrari at the hotel for the demigods to get home in. Smiling and high fiving at teaching those two well they set off for Olympus while Athena and Hephaestus put the finishing touched into the house while the demigods slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The demigods awoke to a letter with car keys from Athena and Hephaestus informing them their house was complete, furniture and clothes arrived, and Cars parked. With a smile and a peck on the lips Percy and Annabeth got ready for their day. They shot an IM up to Hermes asking if he could bring their family's there to see the house with them, to which he responded would not be a problem.

They got outside at the same time as Jason and Piper. When both boys saw the cars parked out front they gave a shout and fist bumped running to open the door for their loved one. The girls giggled at their behavior and climbed in.

Once the doors were shut Percy looked over at Jason with a smirk "Race you there?"

"Oh you are so on Jackson". And with that they ran around jumped in and took off.

Percy stayed slightly behind Jason till the last stretch of the road and pulled ahead and into his driveway winning by a handbreadth. Annabeth slapped his head then kissed him.

"The slap was for being reckless, the kiss…. Well that was for winning."

With a smirk Percy jumped out and saw Jason getting similar treatment, as he opened the door for Annabeth. As Jason got out to Let Piper he shot Percy a look calling over "Next time Jackson I won't give any ground."

"I wouldn't expect less from you Grace." Percy responded wrapping an arm around Annabeth.

"Percy!" He and Annabeth turned to see Sally running towards her son followed closely by Paul and Fredrick. Percy was engulfed in a hug from his mother followed soon after by Annnabeth.

With a smile Percy asks "Are you guys ready to go see the house?" Wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist again they headed off to see the house. And it was everything they had wanted from the outside. Huge pool, with all the bells and whistles, and Three stories tall. But when they got inside they noticed that everything was unpainted. Their furniture was all where it was supposed to be. As was their kitchen ware and clothing. But everything was white and plain.

Soon they discovered a note on the table from Athena. "I'm sure by now you've noticed the unpainted walls. Simply put your hand on the desired wall and think of the color you would like the wall to be."

With a shrug Percy reaches out and watched in awe as the wall changed from white to bright blue. "This is awesome!" he shouts as Annabeth runs outside to tell Piper. But Piper seemed to be thinking the same thing as for the moment the giggled and squealed in delight before going through the house and turning everything the correct color.

Annabeth made all the walls either sea green or grey with wood trim, while Piper did many colors throughout.

Sally hugged her son, "I'm so proud of you Percy. I was always scared and even though I know you aren't out of the clear yet" with a worried look from Percy she hurried on. "Hermes explained what's happening, I wondered why I suddenly had a surge in my books and Paul was asked to teach at a well-respected private college." She explained with a smirk prodding Percy with her elbow. "You two have fun and visit often. I know I will with a beautiful house like this. You did good Annabeth. Keep my son in line. The gods know he's a handful." She said with a smile hugging Annabeth.

"I always will Sally. And don't I know. Probably better than anyone other than yourself." They giggled together which grew into full-fledged laughter as they saw Percy's blushing face redden more and more as they talked.

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?" He asked worriedly. Earning him a small kiss from Annabeth. "Every once in a while seaweed brain."

With that Sally and Fredrick left in a flash of gold.

So the demigods took tour of each other's house then decided to have lunch in Percy and Annabeth's house. "So guys, I'm thinking a party tomorrow night? The seven Nico Reyna and Calypso. Just a fun get together, play some basketball, then cool off in the pool?" Percy suggested, receiving a round of nods and everyone agreeing.

"We can have Leo pick everyone up in the Argo II and bring them here." Annabeth added in.

I'll give Leo a call tonight, see you guys later" Jason called out leaving to go have a peaceful afternoon with Piper alone from everyone else.

Well now that we're alone Seaweed brain how about we check out that pool upstairs hhhmm?" Annabeth said slyly revealing she was already in her swimsuit.

Percy responded by picking her up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs to the sea salt pool. But before he could toss her in to the protests ringing from her mouth he stopped and stared. The pool was filled with all sorts of creatures and plants. It looked like it was a portal right into the ocean. He set her down asking her to wait there, "I'm going to see how deep it goes." He said diving in perfectly into the water.

Annabeth watched and marveled at Percy watching him swim effortlessly through the water. But was distracted by a flash of gold. She turned to see Poseidon next to her. Marveling at Percy as well.

"You know I never wanted this for him? I never wanted the pressure of all the quests and prophecy's. But I must admit. No one else would have been able to survive. He's the strongest demigod I've ever sired. And he's the strongest demigod of this century. I doubt we'll find one stronger for quite some time. Whether Zeus wants to admit it or not. But he'd be weaker without you. You're what he fights for. As much as I'd like to think it's for me. And a small part of it is. It's mostly for you, his love for you is strong my dear. Protect him for me would you. I can't always be there to watch him, although with the changes that are occurring I can be there more. I can't be there always. Watch him for me would you. I can't lose him."

At this Annabeth was in shock, that he would share this much and how he really felt. "I will with all my Heart Lord Poseidon. I promise."

He chuckled "No need for formalities my dear. In a few weeks you'll be my daughter in law. And as such I have a gift for you I feel both you and Percy will appreciate."

With that he reached forth touching her forehead, a sea green glow emitted from her. She looked at him confused as he withdrew his hand. "You can now breathe underwater and are immune to the depths and cold. You will still get wet and you can't control the water. But you can enjoy it more with Percy now. Go and surprise him my dear. A know you have my full blessing and support." He hugged her tightly whispering and Ancient Greek blessing before disappearing in a mist of the sea.

In Awe and shock for a moment Annabeth sat and just thought. She looked at the pool doubtfully before jumping in. Still unsure she tentatively breathed in. But noticed that it felt just like breathing in regular air. Smiling brightly she dove deeper into the water searching for Percy. She found him swimming up with a worried expression on his face. He quickly started creating bubble for they were deep in the water.

Once the bubble was formed she spoke to him. "Percy it's ok. Your father showed up and he blessed me. I can breathe underwater now. And it doesn't matter how deep. I can't control it or anything but you don't have to make bubbles anymore. Now come on I want to see the sea as you do."

With that she kissed him and left the bubble with him quickly on her tail. As together they discovered their own private little ocean in ways only those blessed by Poseidon could.

-Line Break-

The party was starting soon. Frank and Hazel, along with Nico and Reyna were staying at Percy and Annabeth's house for the night, while Leo and Calypso were with Jason and Piper.

They decided to do a grill out. But before that a game of basketball had to go down. And it all started with one line from Leo.

"Now I Understand that oohhh I'm Percy, Jason, and Nico and we're so strong we're the big three's kids. We can do anything. But I doubt they can hold up in a game of basketball."

He said with a taunt. And that started it. Soon all the demigods were in shorts and tanks for the boys and shorts and sports bra's for the girls with the teams split as such. Percy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, and Piper vs. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, and Reyna. It all started normal everything going fine. Percy, Jason and Nico's team quickly taking the lead when Leo decided it was time to do a little "helping" out for his team. He threw a fire ball at Percy causing him to drop the ball. Frank quickly turned into seal shooting the ball and scoring a three for team Leo.

"Oh so we get to use powers now do we?" Percy said with a smirk to Jason and Nico, and a groan from both the girls. A small hurricane picked the ball up passing it to Percy who then alley ooped Jason who was gliding in on the air currents slam dunking the ball. Frank turned into an elephant and passed the ball with all his might at Leo. Only to be caught by Nico appearing out of the shadows to catch and throw it toward the goal where he quickly reappeared and slammed the ball in yet again.

Now it was Percy's turn. Leo passed the ball to Calypso who dribbled down with grace to pass the ball to Reyna who was being guarded by Annabeth.

"Oh come now Princess you don't think you can get the ball from me do you?" she said haughtily.

"Not only that but with ease little daughter of Bellona." Annabeth responded with just as jokingly.

Reyna went to juke left only to be caught in her trick and loose the ball to Annabeth, who quickly passed to Percy. Who quickly made steps out of water from the pool to bring the ball behind his back dunking it down right onto Leo's head.

"I think that's game there Leoooooooooo" Percy taunted high fiving his cousins, while kissing Annabeth. Leo who was grumbling on the ground soon cheered up when Calypso came up and "kissed it better".

Several hours later while on the beach watching the sun set. All the boys looked at each other and nodded. They kneeled in front of their respective girl. Pulling out rings of various size and beauty and gems. Percy spoke first. "We know you already agreed to marry us. But we really wanted to do it right. It wouldn't be perfect any other way."

Next was Jason. "So we all called up and agreed to get rings made by Hephaestus and ask at the same time."

"It was a lot of work to keep you girls from finding out. Especially when Hazel could tell I had some weird new metal on me I don't normally have." Frank said with a grin at Hazel.

"We each specifically had these made. And we chose a time and place." Said Leo looking into Calypso's eyes trying to convey all his feelings in that one look.

"We've had this party planned since the day we were on Olympus."

With that the each spoke only to their respective other.

"Wise girl. When I first met you I found you cocky and cute. I couldn't decide what I wanted or felt. Sometimes I felt like I knew, but then there was Calypso, and Rachel, but Rachel finally helped me. And from then on you were the only one for me. No one else could fill the spot you have in my heart. Then I was lost with no memory of who I even was. But I did know one thing. You. I could see your face, your smile, I knew you kissed me when I did something stupid. Then we fell into Tartarus, which I could have never survived without you. No matter how strong I am I could never have made it without you. I have waited to ask this for a while now. But Annabeth chase. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and becoming Annabeth Jackson?"

Annabeth had barely breathed since he's gotten down on one knee. With her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, she could only nod her head getting on her knees hugging and kissing him fiercely on the mouth conveying all the passion within her and how much she loved him.

Needless to say yes's were heard from each of the girls as they hugged their husband to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**So here's a quick AN and probably one of the few and far between. First of all I have no problem with any requests and PM's and questions you may have feel free to ask I will answer everything to the best of my abilities. Second. I have been requested for more Jasper which will be coming but just to ease some of the worry I shall be doing this chapter as jasper. Please enjoy.**

The weddings had been perfect. The wedding was held on Olympus all the girls had their own dress. Each choosing to dress in their significant other's colors. That being said the colors went as follows. Piper's dress was electric blue, Annabeth's was a pretty sea green, Hazel did a subtle red, while Reyna decided that full black would be a little dark she Did black with white highlights throughout, while calypso decided to go bold and picked a flame red dress.

Needless to say when the boys saw the girls walk out, their jaws dropped and their heart stopped beating, and they knew without a doubt they had made the right choice. The boys were all dressed up in tuxes with vests and ties or bow ties matching their loved ones dress. With their hair styled up with help from Apollo and Aphrodite, and a smile that took the breath of every girl at the wedding they were quite a show stopper as well.

When the girls came out and saw their men they could only smile and try to remember left foot right foot as they walked looking into the eyes of their other half. It was a lovely day. All the gods both Major and Minor attended.

Some of the gifts they all received were many. A few of Jason and Pipers were Their own private luxury jet specially designed to withstand and hold of monster attacks with a pilot from Zeus, a honeymoon suite of their choice from Aphrodite which she gave to them with a wink causing both to blush profusely. They also received a promise from Hera that she would do her best to start loving hero's regardless of who their parent is and how it may have made their family less than perfect. Dionysus as a thank you for everything Jason did for him gave him several special glasses that would fill up with whatever drink the bearer chose.

Percy and Annabeth received gifts from several more gods. They got a permanent invitation to visit Atlantis whenever they wanted to, which they chose to accept for their honeymoon, after that they would head to Greece for a more… relaxing visit than last time. From Athena they received two special weapons, a copy of riptide still in hairpin mode for Annabeth and a dagger for Percy so they could train each other in the use of each weapon saying "you both need to learn more, especially you Perseus." Which earned a grin from Annabeth and a blush from Percy. Hestia gifted them with two necklaces a trident for Percy and an Owl for Annabeth that would allow the other to sense if one was in danger no matter the distance, and fill them with hope and happiness, and their happiest memories of home when in need. They received various gifts from some minor gods as thanks for getting them cabins and such in Camp half-blood. They got matching shields from Tyson with pictures of them together throughout their relationship, Percy's was a watch again and Annabeth's was a bracelet.

Needless to say it was a long day and night for the demigods with lots of partying and congratulations. Eventually they were able to escape into the elevator. As they rode in the silence the couples just smiled and sighed as the girls leaned into their husbands and relaxed in the silence. When they reached the bottom they were greeted by smirking Hermes and Apollo. "Didn't think you ten could escape unnoticed did you." Apollo said with a smirk. "Don't worry we won't rat you out. We are here to take you wherever you wish to start out each of your honeymoons." Hermes finished with a chuckle.

It ended up being that Apollo took Nico and Reyna along with Leo and Calypso, Nico and Reyna went to start their honeymoon in Naples and then who knows from there. Leo and Calypso decided to start in New York to see the sights then off to Greece.

Apollo took Percy and Annabeth along with Hazel and Frank because Jason and Piper decided to take the plane from Zeus to do their traveling as they headed to Rome to begin. Percy and Annabeth where going to be taken over Atlantis then dive into the water to start out. While Hazel and Frank would be starting by seeing if they could find if his grandmother really had escaped and then they had no idea where they wanted to go after that. The couples all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. As Percy and Annabeth got into Apollos car which was in a two part limo form allowing each couple a little privacy and quite to themselves, Annabeth curled into Percy's side the looking up kissed him. "I can't believe we're finally married Percy. We made it." "We would have never made it here without you Wise girl." Percy said smiling and sighing in contentment as they fell asleep in the other's arms on their way to Atlantis.

In the plane Jason and Piper were relaxing in a chair reclined together. "I honestly never saw us making it this far. Can you believe Jason? If you'd told yourself when this all began we would get married what would you have said?" "I would have called myself crazy then gone back to fighting. Seems that's all we were doing back then eh?" he said with a smirk then kissing her lightly upon the lips. "You knoooww… I believe I heard Dad say something about a full bedroom on this plane. With a bed…. I think we should take advantage of that. What do you think Mrs. Grace?" Jason said smiling down at his wife.

With a blush she responded by kissing him and standing up heading to the closed door at the back of the plane. With a blush and the thought of how much she enjoyed hearing Mrs. Grace she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Dear Guest. I almost didn't post this chapter after you again complained about my "Little Jasper" in the chapter. I will hold off on bringing in more Jasper if this continues. This is being written by me, The Author of this story. So don't complain. I have this entire story planned out already. It will be mostly Percabeth you will have to get over that. They are my prime ship and the main people in this story I just wanted to add Jasper in here and there. So don't complain again.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Author.**

It's been a year since they were rewarded by the gods, and things had gone pretty smoothly. The gods for once in their long, long lives they had fully kept their promises. It probably helped that the fates were double checking in on the gods and making sure. The honeymoons had lasted about a month before all ten agreed to spend a week together for the final part of the honeymoon. It had been wonderful.

Everyone was at their respective homes now. Nico, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank all left the new Camp now that everything was working properly and the new leaders had been decided on. It was now led by Malcom and Katie for the Greeks, and Dakota and Gwen became the Romans. Nico and Reyna went to Los Angeles to be closer to his father in case he needed help in the Underworld while attending college. Frank and Hazel ended up in Florida and were currently taking online courses and visiting different places.

Currently Jason and Percy were relaxing after a grueling practice session in swords, daggers, and Javelins. Jason did better in the Javelins while Percy bested him in swords, both were fairly decent in dagger neither winning more over the other. They were in Percy's hot tub they had added a few months ago to the pool, when Piper and Annabeth came running out yelling at the boys. Both fearing a monster attack the hopped out of the pool grabbing their weapons and running towards the girls. Only for the girls to jump into their arms laughing. The girls stepped down and looked at the boys then each other. With an almost imperceptible nod the girls both put something into their husband's hands.

The boys confused looked down. Only for their breath to stop and their eyes to freeze. There in their hands were two positive pregnancy tests. With a shout they grabbed their wives and spun them around Jason flying into the air a bit. When they landed the boys looked at each other and fist bumped shouting "Well done man" and placing bets on whether it was a boy a girl. The girls rolled their eyes at their husband's behavior only to yelp in surprise when suddenly they felt arms around them picking them up and heading towards the pool. "Jason grace you will sleep on the couch for a week!" Piper yelled. With a grin Jason responded "Well I guess Percy can sleep over on the couch as well because he isn't stopping either." With that the boys nodded to each other and threw their wives in the pool only to run off as the girls quickly got out of the pool soaking wet and chasing them down and jumping on top of them. The anger slid away as they looked into their husbands eyes. With a kiss they all got up and climbed into the hot tub.

It was a night of rejoicing and a day of dread, as they had to tell their parents. Percy feared how Athena would feel, while Jason feared the squealing that would occur when Aphrodite found out. So the next day they sent an IM to their parents. Jason decided to tell Zeus last since Aphrodite already had a clue to it. Needless to say she squealed and jumped up and down appearing in a puff of perfume in the room and hugging Piper as they jumped up and down together joyfully before Aphrodite walked over kissing Jason on the cheek "Good job Jason, and just so you know. You're going to lose your bet with Percy." She said with a wink disappearing as swiftly as she came.

Next they called Zeus, the world thundered with Zeus's approval and a promise that when him and Hera visited next week they would talk more. For you see the gods had kept their promise and though they visited camp only once a month or so for a day, they were known to visit their favorite children about once every two weeks. They would normally just relax and hang out. With the Jackson's and the Grace's they would sometimes do a cookout and some sports. Needless to say it was an intense game when Poseidon and Percy teamed up against Zeus and Jason in a game of basketball. But it was even worse when Athena and Annabeth decided to start showing Poseidon and Percy how a girl could play, insults were thrown and usually a goddess and demigoddess would end up soaked by the end.

The days turned into months, and the months dragged on until it was fast approaching nine months and Jason was nervous. He kept waiting for Piper to say it was time. He was ready to see his little baby. They had decided to let the first be a complete surprise. Why not they thought. He felt like today was the day, then again he felt like every day was the day for a while now. Percy and Annabeth's had been born last week on a Wednesday a beautiful baby boy that was a perfect mix of father and mother. He had blonde hair that was messy like his father's with his father's eyes, but you could see the clear minded intellect behind those eyes. The boy had even gotten his father's smirk which made his mother's heart melt every time she saw it. And even though Percy would never admit it. He cried. Not a whole lot, Jason was the only one to catch him.

He was polishing the Corvette when Piper yelled from the living room. "IT'S TIIIIIMMEEE!" Jason leapt up and yelled back "FOR DINNER?" which earned him a shriek of protest as he realized what "time" it was. Running inside he found her on the couch breathing deeply through her nose. "My water broke it's time to go." Quickly he helped her up and they ran to the Corvette since it was by the house as Jason called Percy and Piper to let them know it was time and ask if they could call Piper's parents, IM Thalia, Zeus, and Aphrodite. They promised they would and that they'd see them at the hospital. With that Jason took off heading to the hospital.

He was a wreck. Pacing back and forth, back and forth in the waiting room. Something had happened and he couldn't be with her in the room yet. Percy had to hold him down and drag him out to keep Jason from attacking the nurse. Zeus watched his son feeling sorry and silently praying to the Fates that everything would be fine and no string's be cut too early.

Finally a nurse walked in and said he could join his wife. He ran in and saw her on the bed face red and hair strewn about her face in a halo. He quickly ran to her side grabbing her hand as she held on for dear life squeezing all the blood out.

Four hours later he was finally holding his baby girl. She had her mother's eyes to which he couldn't be happier, the only part he could see that she got from him was his hair. He started worrying on if he could be a good father. He'd never really had a father and had nothing to look back on. But as his daughter looked up into his eyes, he knew it didn't matter. He would do whatever was in his power to protect this little girl in his arms. Quietly he whispered to his daughter "Hello little Acacallis, my little Calli. Do you know why we are naming you that little one? Because you are our little daffodil. Or little sunshine." She looked him directly in the eye causing his breath to catch as he saw what he and his love had made. She smiled and giggled up at him then did something that caused a shudder to run the Jason and him to freeze up. Apparently she'd gotten a little bit of her grandfather and father in her as she gave a little shock to Jason.

He looked at her in shock before smiling and pulling her closer. "You'd better not do that to mommy now she's not as used to it as I am." He said smiling and pulling her close kissing her on the forehead then handing her to her mother.

And as he saw Piper holding their child he could only think to himself, "I will always be there for you two. I will give my life if need be. You will always be safe. This I promise."

"Don't you think we should bring our parents in to see her?" Piper asked. "Yes should we start with your dad then bring in my dad and your mom together after?" Piper nodded never letting her eyes leave their child as she caressed her cheek and played with her hair loving how much it was like Jason's.

Tristan came in and looked at the baby silently asking with his eyes if he could hold her. Piper conceded handing her little girl over to her grandfather. "Oh my you she looks just like you Pipes. Her father's eyes though. My you are a cutie little one. What is her name?" "Acacallis Thalia Grace. Calli for short."

"Hello little Calli I can already tell I'm going to be spoiling you rotten, But I don't mind that. Not at all." With that he handed her back to her mother and left, followed closely by Zeus and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite went first pulling the child into her arms, "Oh you are so adorable." She silently squealed to the little child. "I will make sure to have someone special for you. In fact I already do. You two will be almost cuter than Percabeth. We'll see." With that she placed her into Zeus's arms.

"Well little one. You are one of the first babies I have seen so young. I normally don't visit even my children's births. But I am glad I came to this one. For you are beautiful. Since I've started visiting my children I've become closer. Now I must visit more just to see you little one." With that Calli smiled repeating what she did with her father, shocking Zeus a little, sensing the same electrifying feeling as her father and replying in kind. "Oh my, you are just like your father and I, I'd better fix this so you don't give mommy a shock at the wrong time." With that he put a finger to her forehead and she glowed blue for a moment and started to tear up a bit. "Don't cry now you will get it back when you are older and can learn to control it, I promise it's still there just locked up for a bit unless you get into trouble." At that the child seemed to understand and calmed down a bit.

Zeus carefully handed the little girl to her mother. "Well done my girl. Well done indeed."

The gods were followed by Percy and Annabeth with their little boy Aindrias Jason Jackson, AJ as a nickname. "I think it's time to introduce these two to each other" Annabeth said as she went to Piper's side and held her child down to see the little newborn girl.

The two looked up and their eyes met. Sea green on Kaleidoscope, and both baby's stopped moving and just stared at the other. Then little AJ gurgled happily and reached for Calli, to which Calli responded by smiling and reaching her hands out.

"It looks like they are friends already." Piper said smiling as she pulled her baby close and kissed her forehead.

It's time for mommy to get some sleep guys. We'll see you back at the house tomorrow." Jason said as Percy and Annabeth nodded and headed out.

Jason climbed onto the bed with Piper pulling her into his arms as the both stared at what they had made in pure contentment. With a sigh of joy they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**I have been informed by a friend that he did not believe the "guest" was trying to complain or be rude. So if you weren't then I apologize for my earlier AN. I love all the followers, and I will say I love feedback and PM's so feel welcome to message me and such. **

The years passed quickly approaching 20 years and children were born. Both the Jackson's and the Grace's had two more children. The Jackson's had two girls, and the Grace's had two boys. The Di Angelo's had one boy with a gift for the dead born a year after AJ and Calli, while the Zhang's had twins a boy and girl both younger than AJ and Calli at 16 years old, the girl got her father's gift while the boy earned his mother's over the mist. The Di Angelo's named their boy Draco Di Angelo. And the Zhang's named their children Pallas and Pamela.

The Jackson's children were all special and all a little different.

The oldest AJ ended up being a good mix of father and mother. Smart and witty but with a gift at swordplay and sarcasm. He loved his mom and was not afraid to hug and kiss her on the cheek in public at a basketball game or Sword tournament. But he strove to show his father he could be strong and just like him. Doing his best to live up to the Jackson's name. He was well loved by everyone he met, and a natural leader. He loved the ocean and being in the water. And could surf with the best of them, even giving his father and grandfather a run for their money sometimes. He had inherited his father's abilities over water breathing water as well as air and going as deep as he wished, and was almost as powerful with his control of it as his father, and it rumored that he may someday surpass his father. At 17 years old he was driving all the girls crazy, but he had eyes for one Calli that he constantly tried to impress. His chosen transportation was Blackjack who he had an affinity for, and was the only animal he could talk to.

The second oldest was a beautiful young girl named Alcina Anna Jackson, with her father's hair but everything else her mothers. Grey eyes and princess curls, straight A's from day one. A dagger was as familiar in her hand as a book. She would train daily with her mother and Aunt Pipes. Although she could not control the water as her brother she could breathe and keep from getting wet as well as pressure has no effect on her. She was known to always correct her older brother when the rare occurrence came up, as well as a certain Grace boy. And at 15 years old she was just starting to see how attractive he was. And her mom made sure to point that out every time they saw the boy, causing her daughter to blush profusely and stutter out that he was "okay" and quickly return to her book only to steal glances at the boy. She was her mother's favorite although her mother would never admit to that, and anyone could see why in how alike they were. Athena took special attention to this child, and granted her an owl as her personal pet who she could talk to through her mind. She had affectionately named her Hedwig after her favorite book series she read when she was 9. The owl was white as snow, and as sassy as can be.

The youngest at 6 year old Kalliroe Kima Jackson was the spitting image of her father minus her hair, which is a lovely golden blonde. With her father's eye's and knack for trouble. Not a shy bone in her body she would be friends and have a conversation with anyone, and everyone. She was daddy's little girl and his favorite. She had him wrapped around her finger. She had his little smirk, and abilities over water, not to the extent of her brother but enough to win water fights and get into trouble. She was known to rarely be far from her father, either running circles around him, hanging on leg, or riding on his shoulders she loved to be near him. Poseidon took a special interest in her, always doting on her for she loved animals. Her grandfather was always bringing her new fish to keep in her tank. For she was the only one to gain her father's ability to talk to fish and horses. Because of her love of animals and their love for her Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary were never far from her always keeping an eye on her and letting her ride on their back's everywhere. And when she went into the ocean Rainbow the Hippocampi was never far from her.

The Grace's children were a sight to behold. Every one of the blonde as can be but the middle child.

The oldest 17 year old Calli grew into a beautiful and spirited young girl. A dagger was her favored weapon and she knew how to use it well. She got back her lightning powers and learned to use them well, she also got her father's ability over the air as well loving to glide around and feel the wind in her hair. She had a crush on a certain Jackson boy but refused to tell him, simply leaving hints here and there. She was Aphrodite's favorite and had to beg several times to keep her from interfering with her relationship with AJ, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she did anyways.

The second oldest and first boy was 16 year old Gale Perseus Grace for you see the bet that was made as to whether their children were going to be a boy or girl since Jason lost they both had to use the other's name in one of their child's naming. He was the spitting image of his father except he had his mother's hair and cheek bones. A born leader and excellent swordsman he was known to always be training with his father and Uncle Percy and AJ. Although he could never beat AJ he strove to prove himself to the boy looking up to him and following his example. He had his father's ability with lightning and was stronger than his sister but could not fly something that disappointed him immensely. But was made up in the fact that he was the only one his father's storm spirit would allow to ride. So he still was able to fly using Thunder as he had affectionately named, often offering rides to a lovely 15 year old Anna, who he tried to constantly impress by trying to beat her older brother.

The youngest was by far the cutest of the bunch, Young Tristan Avery Grace. With big blue eyes, and blonde hair, and his mother's ability with charmspeak, he was a triple threat. He had his father and grandfather in the palm of his hand. He wanted more cookies he just needed to ask when mommy and Uncle Percy weren't around. Although not super strong in his abilities yet he could get little things here and there, like an extra cookie, or watch the movie he wanted to watch. He didn't quite understand it yet but he would one day. It bugged the little guy that he could never get Uncle Percy to do what he wanted. But with his partner in crime little Kalli they could get whatever they wanted from both their dads and granddads, earning sighs, and rolled eyes from their mothers who would proceed to smack their husbands on the back of the head.

AJ and Calli had their first quest together that year along with Draco. And on this quest Draco finally talked AJ into telling Calli how he felt. To say he was surprised when she said she felt the same and kissed him was an understatement. He jumped for joy and shouted earning a giggle and blush from Calli. And to say that their parents were surprise to see the two holding hands returning from camp was a lie. The parents had seen it clearly from the beginning. AJ got a pat on the back from his father, and had to promise Jason that he would always look out for and protect Calli. While Calli got a loving hug from her mother and "about time" whispered in her ear, as well as a small talk about keeping her "baby" out of trouble from Annabeth.

The couple celebrated their birthday together that year since they were only a five days apart. And as part of their celebration they made Draco and Pamela admit their feelings for each other so they had a couple to double date with. While introducing Pallas to Millie Stoll Katie and Travis's 15 year old daughter. Afterwards there was a dance off. The sides were AJ, Draco, Gale, and Pallas vs. Calli, Pamela, Anna, and Millie. The boys took a beating but made out ok with most of them receiving a kiss from the girls, while Millie shyly kissed Pallas on the cheek.

The Month's came and went and soon it approached twenty years and time for five couples to become gods. But some new changes had occurred and hopefully good ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time passed and the demigods enjoyed their lives with their kids. After a few more months Millie and Pallas started dating as did Gale and Anna. To say their parents weren't proud and happy with who they were dating was an understatement. They couldn't be happier, neither could Aphrodite needless to say.

It was quickly approaching the time for the five couples to become gods and several things worried them. What about their children. They didn't want to be immortal and their children die as they stayed young. It was a topic they avoided but constantly thought about and had silent conversations with their eyes asking what they could do. The gods would not back down on this one that much was for sure. They continued to worry until one day while Percy and Annabeth were swimming in their salt water pool that they both heard Poseidon's voice "Do not worry children, everything will work out." With this assurance they passed on the word to their friends but always in the back of their mind they were wondering what would happen on that fateful day.

The day arrived and the families all got together with their children and went to Olympus. When they arrived they walked to the throne room only to be stunned by the amount of people there. All their demigod friends from the war that had survived were there, which made Pallas happy as Millie went and held his hand to support him in this tough time. All the minor gods were there as was Hades and Hestia who were proudly sitting upon their new thrones. The little ones Kallie and Tristan not really understanding what was going on ran into the throne room and hoped into their grandfather's laps. The gasp that occurred and outright fear in everyone's eye's was soon put to rest as Zeus and Poseidon just smiled at their grandchildren and pulled them closer onto their laps.

With a nod of encouragement from Poseidon Percy calmed a bit and looked to Zeus who was preparing to speak. "Gods and demigods, today we gather for these ten hero's to become immortal and join our ranks. These ten will join a new council, The Second Council if you will. They will address all problems that any minor god or goddess and any demigods have. Their job will be to bring any problems they cannot handle or threats that the Olympian council needs to know about to us. Otherwise they will solve the problem themselves. Most will become strong minor gods. Except for four of you. Those four will be the kings and queens of this council, they will have thrones upon the Olympian council and bring forth all the news and warnings for us. They will be major gods and goddess's."

At these words everyone assembled began talking among themselves as Zeus waited for them to calm down. "Now I have heard that you are worried about your children. Well do not worry for they will all be made minor gods as well they just will not sit upon the council. The minor gods will all receive their domains from their parent's, while the major gods shall receive one specifically from their parents and two more chosen by their parent's. Demigods are you prepared for your granting of domains and powers?" Zeus thundered looking down upon the stunned mortals.

Percy and Jason step forward make eye contact then nod to their father's and step back.

"First shall be Hazel Zhang and Nico Di Angelo. Would you also join them Reyna for Hades as requested to give your domain as a joint domain with Nico?" With a nod and a smile Reyna joined her husband in front of the council.

"Hazel, Nico, first I will say I am proud of you. You and Nico will be the first of my children to obtain immortality and with such a high position I can say I could not be more pleased with you two. Hazel your domain shall be minor god of the riches of the earth. No curse included with this one my daughter. As for you Nico and Reyna I ask that you accept domain of Prince and Princess of the Underworld with powers over the dead." With that being said Hades stretched forth his hand as did all the Olympians as a dark bluish black glow surrounded the three demi gods. Everyone watched in wonder as they grew a bit, and their features became more defined, and three new powers were felt in the area.

"Next is Frank Zhang, step forward my son." As Frank stepped forward a little apprehensive as his father took his Roman form. "Frank you understand sacrifice and duty more than most in this room. As such your domain shall be Sacrifice and Duty in service of one's family, friends, and country." With that the Olympians joined Mars in stretching forth their hands as Frank was enveloped with a red aura and grew a little bit taller and bigger making him a giant among his friends.

"Step forward Leo and Calypso" Boomed Hephaestus. "Now Calypso you are a titan so you shall only be granted a domain you will share with your husband. That being said I pronounce Leo Minor god of Creativity and Mechanics." With a smirk Leo and Calypso stood back in line smiling and holding hands.

Here Zeus took over "Now before we grant the last four their domains let it be known that these shall be your kings and queens. Percy and Jason you will both be made major gods and Olympians as well as the King's for the Second Council, Piper and Annabeth you shall be made Olympians and major gods as well, and be named the Queens of the Council. You may choose seven more demigods to join the council."

At this the four demigods were stunned into silence. They looked at each other and with a nod they knew who they wanted. Percy stepped forward and spoke "Lord Zeus we would like to ask that Clarisse daughter of Ares, Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes, Will Solace son of Apollo, Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter, Travis and Connor Stoll sons of Hermes, and Finally Malcom son of Athena to be out seven."

With a nod from Zeus and several thankful looks from a select few gods these seven came forward to stand before the thrones to receive their domains.

"Clarisse your domain shall be warfare in all its glory." Ares spoke proudly. "Chris yours shall be of the messengers, while Connor and Travis shall be of speed and thieves sharing these two domains." Hermes said with so much pride and love that tears could be seen in his eyes as his children became immortal. "Will Solace I name you minor god of Archery and medicine." Apollo said giving a smile that blinded most in the room for a moment. "Katie, my beloved daughter your domain shall be that of all plants that are beautiful to the eye of the beholder." Demeter said for once not mentioning cereal. "And finally you Malcom. My precious son, I name you minor god of Wisdom. I am pleased my boy" Athena said affectionately as all the gods stretched forward their hands granting immortality to the seven demigods.

"Now it is time for the kings and queens to gain their domains. Piper and Annabeth step forward as your mother's give you your domains." Zeus said with a nod as Aphrodite and Athena stepped forward to stand in front of their favorite children. "Piper I name you goddess of beauty, foresight, and tested love." Aphrodite said as she and the gods stretched their hands out and Piper was enveloped in a pink aura as she was made immortal. "And to you Annabeth, my most honored and favored child, I name you goddess of Battle strategy, Architecture, and the unseen. For you saw something in Percy that I could not, something I do not admit lightly. I love you my dear." With that Athena hugged her daughter as the Olympians stretched forward their hands and Annabeth was covered in a cloud of gold energy.

"Finally Jason, Percy step forward." As both men stepped forward Poseidon and Zeus came down setting their grandchildren upon the ground and hugged their children tightly.

"Jason, my beloved son, and greater even then Heracles, first let me say how proud I am. I now name you Prince of the air with full control of the winds and anything in the sky, as well as quick thinking, and leadership." Zeus thundered smiling down at his son. He stretched forward his hand followed by the other assembles Olympians, as Jason was covered with a bright blue aura and grew and changed feeling the power pouring through him.

"Percy Jackson, Favored of the gods, Bane of the Titans, Destroyer of Gaia, slayer of monsters, the greatest swordsman of the past three centuries perhaps even farther, and strongest demigod of the era." For once Zeus said nothing but thunder was heard in the distance. "I name you prince of water, both salt and fresh, both sea and river, you shall be under me but equal with Triton in the hierarchy. I also name you god of Loyalty and Hero's. I am proud and love you my boy." Poseidon said hugging his son tight as he glowed with a brilliant sea green aura and grew in stature.

After both boys received their domains Athena noticed something. "My lord, I believe something has happened we did not foresee." She said worriedly as Zeus looked to her with concern. "What is it Athena?"

"Feel the boys power my lord, there are only three gods in here that rival their power. They became as strong as you and the rest of the Big Three." At this every god searched out the two gods and felt that Athena was right. They were powerful. At this the Fates arrived, "We have deemed it time for there to be more gods as strong as the three but with a new perspective." Leaving as quickly and quietly as they came the walked off leaving a confused group of gods.

Zeus and Poseidon beamed at their children for they couldn't be prouder of them. But they were not done yet, as Zeus and Poseidon took their seats bringing their grandchildren into their laps again Zeus spoke. "Now two more domains shall be added to you four. Please step forward." With that Jason and Piper held hands and were joined by Percy and Annabeth who were also holding hands.

"You will each be given a domain to share as a couple, then one to share as group." Hera strode forward, "For you Jason and Piper I name your domain to be Justice." Aphrodite joined her, "Percy and Annabeth I name your domain true love. The love that never falters, does not require anything in return, but is pure and powerful, a love so strong that you would jump into Tartarus for the other." The gods all joined in granting this domain to them each. "Now for your finally domain to all for I name it family. For you two have shown the world what a family is, never leaving or forsaking the other, always being there for the other and loving your children." Hera said with finality as the gods blessed them.

"We shall let you grant your children their domains, but they must each wait until they are 18 years of age. We request that AJ and Calli be made gods today and that they join the Second Council." Zeus said looking to Percy and Jason as their children strode forward and faced their fathers.

"AJ my son I name you minor god of water, as my second in command." "And Calli I name you goddess of the air, and my second in command." Percy and Jason said as the gods all joined them in blessing the young couple. With a smile at their father's they embraced them then faced each other smiling and leaping forward to hug, and kiss each other.

"That is all for now till the next ceremony when we shall be granting Alcina Jackson, Gale Grace, Pallas and Pamela Zhang, Draco Di Angelo, and Millie Stoll immortality. A mountain matching Olympus in size has been placed above the camp as that shall be you're main location. Each of your houses and belongings and everything else have been moved there. You must go and finish decorating everything there to your desire, create your Palace and throne room, along with your seats of power. Now let us celebrate and rejoice these new gods and goddesses." Zeus said as a party began that lasted for several days and was full of interesting events.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With the final word from Zeus everyone began flashing off to do various activities and duty's while the Second Council and their children waited in the throne room with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. "Now I also wanted to mention that you all need to have your first meeting today after you set up the throne room. While there you all need to discuss what weapons you will want Hephaestus to make and what each of your animals shall be." With that the Big Three flashed out.

"Well I guess we'd better get going. Come here Anna, Kalli hold daddy's hand were going to try something new." Percy said calling his daughters to him picking up Kalli and holding Anna's hand. "So Annabeth I just assume we think of where we want to go?" He asked his smarter counterpart.

"Well seaweed brain that's all I can think of. Not like there's a book called "how to flash about the world" now is there?" "Hey now Wise girl. There's a reason we have our nicknames so the sass is not needed" Percy said with a smirk kissing his wife.

"eeewwwww! Daddy stoooop. Mooomy stop! That's gross." Little Kalli said pushing her parents apart and hugging her dad to herself. With a chuckle from the adults they all concentrated on the said mountain above the new Camp.

When they appeared they were on huge set of stairs heading up to a palace that looked almost like an exact copy of Olympus. With their new sight they looked and saw throughout the island where their houses and everything they had acquired throughout their twenty years of peace. What got Percy excited the most was when he saw a huge lake that started inland then as it got bigger and farther away it ended in a huge waterfall to the camp's lake. "Yes! The boats won't be useless now!" he said with excitement that was mirrored in each of his children's eyes.

Before they made it far Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite appeared in front of the immortals. "I know you just saw us but we were talking and decided it was a good day for the kids to hang out with us today we'll each take them to our palaces and watch them while you guys have your first meeting and discuss everything." Poseidon said as Kalli ran and jumped into his arms happily hugging and kissing him on the cheek.

"Annabeth is that fine with you I don't see a problem, everyone in Atlantis loves Anna and Kalli." Percy said as he saw similar conversations happen between the various couples. "Grandfather can you give your blessing to Gale? Just for today so he could go with us?" Anna asked giving her grandfather the eyes that he just couldn't say no to. "If your father is alright with him going with you and so are Gale's parents then that is fine." Poseidon said smirking at Percy who now had to deal with the eyes that both his daughter's had inherited from him.

"That's fine by me. But know that whatever happens down there that I Don't approve of. I will find out young lady." Percy responded hugging his daughter and going to see if Jason and Piper would be alright with it.

After sorting out who was going where and who needed what blessing to go there it ended up being that Pallas, Millie, Pamela, and Draco were all going to the underworld with Hades, while Kalli, Tristan, Anna, and Gale would all go with Poseidon to Atlantis. With a squeal of excitement from Kalli they disappeared in a mist while the other group fell into a shadow leaving everyone's view.

"Well it's now or never I suppose." Jason spoke as they all headed up the stairs to their throne room. At the top of the stairs they came across a long stretch of ground that had huge statues of each of them in armor as demigods. In the middle was a statue made after a picture taken at the wedding of Percy and Annabeth kissing with Jason and Piper next to them as the main centerpiece of the statues. Underneath was a plaque that said _The beginning of a journey for two kings who found their queens. _

With a smile Percy hugged Annabeth close to his side and kissed the side of her head as she looked up in awe at all the design put into not only the statues but the building. Her being the only one to really see all the differences in the set up and color of their palace versus Olympus.

As the new Immortals walked staring at all the sights to see they finally arrived at the doors to the throne room. If they weren't breathless before they were now. For all over the door in gold was each of their quests, each of theirs first kiss with their significant other, their first meeting, and even all of them aboard the Argo II, minus AJ and Calli but they had their own scenes on there as well. With a deep breath Jason and Percy pushed the doors open and walked in, just to be greeted by a warm fire and a little girl sitting at the hearth.

"You didn't think it would be dark and cold in here did you? That I would leave my favorite hero's and new family in the dark hhmm Percy?" Hestia spoke happily as Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper came and hugged the little goddess happy to see one of their favorite goddess's. "I did not expect to see you here Lady Hestia. But I am glad to know that our hearth shall also be tended to at times. Thank you." Percy gracefully spoke bowing to the Olympian as he was followed by the rest of his little group.

"Now. Now dears stand up. Especially you two Percy and Jason. You're stronger than I am now. Who knows maybe even stronger than your father's in a few decades. Now I think you have a meeting and thrones to make so I shall leave you to go tend to the hearth on Olympus." And with that the goddess of the home and hearth disappeared in a pillar of flame.

With that the immortals all went and set up how they would be seated in the throne room. Percy and Jason were side by side in the middle facing the doors, immediately next to them was their queen, next to Annabeth sat AJ while next to Piper was Calli, then next to AJ was Nico and Reyna, finally followed by Leo. And next to Calli was Hazel and Frank the Calypso. After that was settled out they each concentrated on the throne they would want and watched in awe as it built itself in front of them.

Percy's throne was one of the biggest, made out of a blue-ish green crystal that glowed like the sea with overlays of pearl and gold with carvings of various animals and monsters of the sea. Annabeth's was smaller but still one of the larger ones made of white alabaster and marble with carvings of her favorite architectural buildings throughout the ages.

Jason's throne was the same size as Percy's making theirs the biggest, His was made of Marble and with gold overlay, and was decorated with clouds and different birds flying across the sky. Piper's throne was like Annabeth's in size theirs being the second largest thrones. She had hers made of Marble and silver, with carvings of her favorite quest's and times with Jason.

AJ made his throne out of the same crystal as his father's but with Alabaster added to it in several places, and had carvings of the deep sea with owls flying overhead, while Calli made hers out of gold and Pearl wanting to incorporate what she knew her boyfriend, and hopefully more soon, would appreciate and what he loved. The sea. Hers was decorated with the sky and ocean meeting and joining as one.

Nico's throne rose from the ground of pure onyx with carvings of skulls and dead soldiers parading across it accented in silver overlay. While Reyna made hers of silver with onyx decorating it and her two hounds running across the top in their respective metals. Hazel's throne was silver with gold accents and jewels scattered throughout, while her husband Frank made his of red Sandstone with overlay made out of lead from bullets used by soldiers to sacrifice themselves for their family.

Leo…. Well Leo decided to make his a little crazy, it looked like Festus. Festus's head as the top and it was alive. He made a copy of Festus's memory chip and habits so that Festus was looking around and moving a little bit here and there. Calypso was a step or two down from her husband hers being made out of gold and wood with different plants and trees carved into her building.

As they finished they all sat down as Percy and Jason opened. "Well apparently we need to discuss what we want our sacred animals to be and what we want our weapons to be so Hephaestus can get them made for us."

"Why don't we start with Leo and Calypso then work our way to Percy and I."

With that Leo began to think. "Alright, since I'm obviously amazing it needs to rock. Let's see. For my weapon I'm thinking a sweet tricked out Hammer, I'm talking a spike at the back of it, flames, I'm talking the whole nine yards. And for my animal, I want it to be Festus of course." Calypso picked up after him, "I would just like a dagger of imperial gold, and I want my animal to be White-Powder down bird. For although beautiful in captivity they are much more vibrant free from cages." She said quietly.

Reyna went next, "I want my animals to be Aurum, and Argentum, and my weapon to be a Spear with two stygian Iron daggers." "And I will be having a hell hound as my animal, and my weapon to be my stygian iron sword but decorated so to speak a little more." Nico followed with behind his wife.

Frank took the lead next, "I would like spear and a special bow as my weapons, and it may be silly to you guys but I want an elephant as my animal." A chuckle escaped everyone's lips at this for they had all heard about Frank's transformation to fight the giant. "Well I would like an Imperial gold spatha, and I want my sacred animal to be Arion, and I would like a special saddle built for him if that's alright?" Hazel asked hesitantly. "No problem Hazel." Percy said reassuringly. "Your turn AJ and Calli."

"You can go first Calli. I don't mind" AJ excitedly spoke, just happy that he was getting to do this at all. "Alright then, I would like a Peregrine Falcon to be my sacred animal, and as for my weapons I would like two matching daggers one Imperial gold the other silver, and then a set of throwing knives in Celestial Bronze. Please." She added on hesitantly. "That won't be a problem sweetheart," Jason said affectionately. "AJ?"

Well I was wondering if I could have a sword that was created like Riptide. But it doesn't have to turn into a pen. I would actually like two if that's alright. It just seem right in my hands when dad let's me use it. More than any other sword." At this Annabeth looked at Percy happily to see the proud look in her husband's eyes at their oldest son's words. "Is it alright if I make one of Blackjack's kids when they are born as my Animal?" "Of course AJ you'd do me proud and Blackjack would be honored I'm sure." Percy spoke with fondness looking over at his oldest.

"Well shall we let our wives go first Jason? You know being gentlemen and all eh?" Percy said with a smirk earning a smack from Annabeth, Jason earned the same from Piper since he couldn't hide his smirk and chortle very well. "Yes is I suppose so Percy." He said laughing harder at their wives reactions.

"Well now that these two are done. I want my sacred animal to be a Snowy Owl, and I would like a Sword and Dagger as my weapon's thank you." Annabeth said giving Percy another smack for good measure. "And I would like to have a Fox as my animal, and I would just like to have Katoptris as my weapon." Piper said quietly grabbing onto Jason's hand.

"Percy you can go first I don't mind waiting," "Alright then well let me see. I would like to have Blackjack, and all Pegasus as my sacred animal. As far as Weapon's go I will keep Riptide but I would like a matching one of Imperial gold, along with an Imperial gold dagger. Jason I do believe it's your turn."

"Well let's see. I think I would be perfectly fine with, if you don't mind my copying you to a point Percy, two copies of the coin's I had when we first began our quest, and I would like to make Tempest my animal if he would be willing to bind himself to me." And with that Jason called for his stormy companion, who agreed only if Jason promised to let him roam free until needed, to which Jason gratefully agreed.

"Is there anything we are missing?" Percy asked. Once it was agreed that there was nothing they needed to do they all left to retrieve their kids and sleep for it was late into the night by the time the meeting was ended.

**If anyone has any questions please let me know and I will answer what I can, and if there is anything you would like me to include or an idea just PM me and let me know. As well I am highly considering making two different story-lines off of this, one being of the 20 years from Jason and Percy's points of view. As well as a story from the Jackson's and Grace's children's POV through their quest to the oldest becoming gods, and a little more of them before it'll go to the Four youngest, and finally ending with Kalli and Tristan growing up to becoming gods. If you would enjoy that or like to read a little about that let me know in a review or PM either way I do not mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The Jason and Percy awoke to a summons from Zeus delivered by Hermes. "Zeus needs you in the throne room soon as you are ready. Your wife is not needed so don't worry about waking her." And with those words he was off to do who knows what. So with a sigh, and kiss on the forehead of their wives they each prepared themselves and headed out. Before leaving they noticed their weapons and a new set of armor had been delivered to them at the foot of their bed.

Picking up their weapons and changing into some comfortable clothes they both flashed out to Olympus where they were greeted by Zeus and Poseidon. "Jason. Percy. From now on for the next half decade, Percy shall be training in Atlantic with Poseidon on his new godly powers and control over water. And you Jason, shall be training here with me and practicing your control over the air and lightning. After these five years you shall train together for the next five years with each other battling with your powers and your weapons."

"After that your duty's as gods will start. You will still need to train with each other. But you will need to train with the other new gods, as well as your children. They above all must be prepared and ready. In Eighty years a new evil is rising. We are not sure what, nor who it is. But the Fates have warned us to be prepared and treat every quest from here on out carefully, for it will affect the new quest. Some good news we have received is that everyone put on the second council is allowed to intervene in quests and mortal affairs. As many times, and as long as they wish." Poseidon added.

"The only requirement is only one god at a time. You and Jason can bypass this Percy as the kings both of you can be in a quest at the same time. This doesn't mean that quests will be about you. So no worries there. But you will be able to help as much as you wish."

"But only members of the Second council. Is there anyone you would wish to add to the council before we head our separate ways to train?" Poseidon finished looking skeptically at the two gods.

Jason and Percy locked eyes and stepped away from their parents for a quick conversation. They returned shortly Jason speaking "We would like to add our children when they are old enough if that is alright?"

"Certainly my boy. When they are eighteen and receive their immortality then they can join the council. Now let us start training. Your wives and the rest of the council will be starting training with various gods for now."

With that Poseidon and Percy flashed off to start training while Jason and Zeus flew up into the sky.

For the next five years the seas seemed stormier and the sky lit up more than usual. Confusing mortals and demigods alike. The seas would rage, then suddenly calm, the wind would blow down trees then softly caress the cheek of a passerby. And if demigods were looking closely, or clear sighted mortals were paying attention. Two men could be seen flying through the sky shooting lightning at each other, and in the water two men would fly out of the water clashing in midair swords meeting trident as the water held them aloft in their own private tsunami.

They trained long and hard. As the two young gods bodies got used to the training and became one with their elements it started showing in both their bodies and their personality's.

Percy's hair grew wilder, refusing to be contained, while his eyes were a stormy sea that could only be calmed by his wife's hand, or his children's voice. With a passion for his family he would join quest's periodically destroying monsters and healing the small demigods who would look in awe at the god before them. He grew in stature now standing at 6'4 body strong and fit from fighting monsters and his father. He contained his mirth and joking manner, but it was now bellied by an underlying seriousness and promise to protect those he loved no matter the cost.

Jason also grew no standing at 6'6 hair long and windblown. If an enemy met his eyes in battle they would see lightning flashing across his blue irises uncontrollable in their fury. The only light in the storm that would calm this young god's passion being a certain goddess, and the gods children. Battle hardened the man could joke with the best of them, less on being so controlled his Greek side coming out, but always present when danger came was his sense of duty to protect those around him. Interrupting quests when hope seemed lost he flew in from the sky calling down lightning roasting monsters into piles of dust.

Their wives grew in beauty, Annabeth's wisdom grew till she would give even her mother a good run for her money. She grew with beauty her hair growing long and curly, with a tiara upon her brow of gold with diamonds and pearls bequeathing it. Fierce with a dagger none could match her beauty and grace when fighting. Piper's beauty rivaled that of her mother, with a love that was unmatched by any other goddess she could instill it into the heart of any mortal and demigod with but a look. She could charmspeak a seedling to grow itself, or turn men mad with hate into the most loving person you would ever meet with but a word.

Their children grew too. AJ and Calli were married soon after achieving godhood and had grown to love each other deeply. AJ grew to look exactly like his father at 6'3 he could meet any man or god in the field with a sword and best them unless it be his father or Jason, but even then he was a good workout for them with neither holding back against the boy. Callie grew as well taking on her mother's beauty, but her father's control.

Young Anna and little Gale turned eighteen and were granted godhood. They had been dating now for two years. Anna became minor goddess of architecture while Gale became minor god of lightning together the couple took their places beside their siblings in the council.

Kalli and young Tristan seemed to be attached at the hip. Though still too young to be gods at the age of twelve these too were trouble makers to the soul. Getting out of trouble with anyone thanks to Poseidon's love of Kalli and Tristan's charmspeak they only got caught by Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Grandma Aphrodite. For they were immune to the charmspeak. Once caught holding hands by Athena they swear it was nothing but everyone else knew better.

Jason and Percy started training with each other as well as bringing their sons along to train. The other gods and many demigods would visit the arena when these two trained for it was a work of beauty.

They would start out the same every time. Only weapons no powers, the danced gracefully with their blades. Arcs of light flashing as they struck each other, dodging and ducking each other leaping off walls to slam into each other twenty feet away. After a bit of time a silent agreement was met when suddenly the sky would darken lightning flashed while the winds picked up and rain poured down over the arena. Jason and Percy would meet in the sky as the ground flooded with water, Jason flying on the wind and Percy blasted upward by a pillar of water. Back and forth they would move lightning met with waves of water. Sword meeting sword. Rarely was there a clear winner when these two fought. It was said there had never been a hero or god greater at the sword than these two. Even Ares would find an excuse to not battle these two.

Several times their fighting would be so intense that Annabeth and Piper were called in to calm their husbands as their stormy attitudes came together.

Only once had the wives not been able to calm their husbands fury, the titan Hyperion escaped with the help of Prometheus, together they captured Anna, Gale, Kalli and Tristan hoping to use the children as bait. For they did not know that they had been turned into gods. Or that Percy and Jason were two of the most powerful gods alive. And what made them stronger was their brotherhood and trust of the other. For though Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were strong, rarely did they work together. While Jason and Percy could always work with the other.

When word reached their ears as to what had happened the sea's and rivers erupted into stormy waves all over the world, not even Poseidon could contain it though his anger matched his son's as hurricanes and tsunami's blew up all over the world destroying everything in their path, the sky's darkened as lightning flashed around the world, the winds picked up into massive tornado's that blew apart entire cities. The two could sense their children and immediately flew there in a wrath so great the Titans hesitated for a moment before leaping into action and attacking the floating pair. The last mistake they made. The two raised blew into action disarming the two titans and slicing and cutting them.

After leaving the titans in a pile upon the floor they turned to their children when a blast of light shot forth from behind them aimed at their youngest children. Stopped in the nick of time by Annabeth and Piper who had found out moments after their husbands.

The god's fury mounted even greater as lightning flashed in Jason's eyes and Storms crashed behind Percy's as their eyes glowed with their power. Jason's a bright white blue light, and Percy's a violent sea green. They turned to the two titans who now trembled in fear and started pleading for mercy. But none would be found from these two powerful gods. They crossed swords and a huge storm blew in as they flashed their wives and children away. They wind tore at the titans and water flew into their mouth's letting no air in for them to breathe as lightning blinded them and paralyzed their movements. Ice spears started striking them repeatedly as the thunder struck.

Zeus and Poseidon quickly came trying to calm their sons but they would not listen. They had given the titans a chance to flee and surrender but they chose to strike at their children. The two older gods called upon their son's wives but not even their pleas would be heard as they called out to their loved ones. They only stopped when each felt a pair of slender and small arms wrap around their legs. And a small voice entered their ears. "Daddy you're scaring me. Please stop I'm ok now. I promise." "Daddy pick me up I'm scared." At this their eyes stopped glowing as they slowly lowered to the torn and ravaged ground. Picking up their children they held them close with tears in their eyes and they held their children and their wives came up and hugged them. Speaking calming words to their husbands. "Sh sh. It's ok. Everyone's safe now. It's ok."

As the two young gods turned to look at the titans lying upon the ground in a bloody mess. They called for Nico to instill punishment.

With a look of fury at the two titans he spoke in a voice that terrified the two titans. "My step mother has grown a wonderful fruit that takes away the powers of an immortal for a millennia. I think we shall start with that. Then they will test every new torture I and my father devise staying in the punishment for a hundred years at a time." As he spoke these chilling words skeletal hand flew from the ground grabbing the two titans and forcing open their mouth's as pieces of fruit were stuffed into their mouths and down their throats. Only to be dragged down once swallowed. "And don't worry the fruit only works on those who are deemed evil, or are enemies of the gods" Nico said reassuringly as he hugged his favorite little niece and nephew goodbye before disappearing into the shadows.

The family's returned home happily as Zeus and Poseidon were left looking at each other. "They are becoming more powerful every moment." Zeus said with admiration.

"It must be their love, for thiers is a love that not even a goddess or Tartarus could break. Their family gives them strength. They will surpass us one day I believe." Poseidon spoke gravely. But neither were worried. For the two were dedicated to Olympus and the gods. If anything it made them feel better that their children were becoming so powerful and great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was now time for AJ and Gale to begin training with their father's. It was the first day and they were excited to begin. For neither had any idea as to what lay in store for them in training. What surprised them when they arrived was they were not alone. For standing on the field or walking in as they were was Draco, and Pallas. Though confused, and a little upset for they had been looking to some alone time with just their father's and themselves, they went and greeted their father's.

"Dad why is everyone else here I thought it was just going to be us and the Graces?" AJ questioned respectfully. "We will train here and there just us but we will also be training together."

"All of you boys and the girls, who are going to be training at camp with your mother's are going to be a special team we use when needed. Whether in quests or another war. Either way you will be the team we use a lot."

"You will each train in several weapons for the next five years. When that time is up, you will each choose two weapons with which to specialize in. You will pick this weapon also based on what your job will be in this unit. Like the roman's Tetsudo, or the Greek Chelone, you will each be needed and must be able to do their part." Jason added.

"Now let us begin training. Let's start with some laps around the arena." Percy said as he and Jason took off together.

To say it was a long day of training for the young gods would be an understatement. Pallas, Draco, and Gale could hardly stand by the end of it, while AJ was doing his best to keep standing and look relaxed, but his deep breathing spoke the truth. They had run laps for half an hour before practicing different forms with both a Greek, and Roman sword, then switching to spear and javelin, from there they turned to bow and arrow, throwing knives, even the trident was used.

This continued on for three weeks. But on the fourth week when the young gods walked in together, they were greeted by all the girls joining them as well as AJ and Gale's mothers.

"Today we will all be training as a group. This will happen every fourth week. We will focus on powers and abilities today, along with learning to work with each other." As Annabeth said this AJ walked over to Calli kissing her quickly, as Anna went and joined Gale holding his hand, and Gale shyly went over to Pamela and with a silent question with his eyes, grabbed her hand. Millie decided to run and jump into Pallas's arms giving him a kiss on the lips, causing the large boy to blush profusely as everyone chuckled at their antics.

With that they started training, using their powers with either their parents or someone else. Practicing with both their innate ability as grandchildren of the gods, to their new powers from their domains. AJ working on his water abilities, Anna on her strategies, Gale and Calli using their lightning and wind powers. Young Pallas trying to learn how to master the mist, while his sister transformed into different animals then back to herself. Draco practiced raising as many dead soldiers as he could. Trying to specify the era of soldiers he wanted, and then moving onto specific groups, the Greeks, Romans, American WWII soldiers etc.

They continued in their training for the next five years. It was finally time for the young gods to learn their exact position in the unit and what jobs and such they would have. And also for them to pick their weapons on choice

"Alright, we'll start with the youngest and work our way up. And as many of you have a partner you will be with your partner and share their responsibilities in some cases." Percy began.

"Millie and Pallas please step forward. Millie, your job will be learning as much as you can about the mortal world, you will be the source of information when there. You will be given a special computer that is untraceable and will help you to hack into whatever special systems you need to. You will be an information specialist as well as you will be in charge of procuring whatever will be needed for missions. Whether by stealing or buying is up to your discretion. But I don't want to know." Jason spoke with a knowing smirk at the young Stoll girl.

"Pallas, your job will be stealth and distraction. You need to start specializing more in your control over the mist. More and more, clear sighted mortals have been born recently so your abilities will be much needed. As well as monsters have started roaming more, many of the beast's Jason and I have defeated have returned. So you must be well prepared. Now you two may choose your weapons now that you know your jobs." Percy finished.

"Well Mr. Jackson, I would like to use a sword, and kopis, and could I request a bag of 'goodies' filled with caltrops, and other surprises." Millie asked with a mischievous grin. With a nod from both Jason and Percy Pallas began. "I would like a spear, and bow and arrow. Following after my father seems to be a good plan."

"Draco and Pamela please step forward. Draco you will serve as a scout, and spy. With your abilities with shadows and the dead this will be a good position for you. As well as how strong you are with a sword you can handle yourself when you're out alone." Percy said while hugging the young boy and patting him on the back.

"Pamela with your father's gifts ideally you will be a great messenger as your ability to take different animals forms will allow you to cross any terrain you may come across. And this will work in great tandem with your boyfriend as you can stay with him and deliver messages to and from the others. Now for your weapons?"

"I would like a stygian iron sword like my father's, along with a set of throwing knives of the same material." Draco asked, followed quickly by Pamela. "I would like a Roman cavalry sword and a bow."

"These shall be granted. Now Anna and Gale step forward. You two have done a great job and your father and I are both immensely proud of you both. Together you are both second in command of the unit. Anna you will specialize in tactics and strategies. All information will go to you, we want you to start tracking known enemies and keeping tabs on them. Prometheus needs to be located, and keep up on any minor gods that seem disgruntled or have betrayed us once already. Gale you will help her in whatever capacity she needs, as well as you will be in charge of setting up practice times for everyone to train. You must make sure everyone stays and works together and keeps training." Jason said with pride at his oldest son.

"Well father, I would like, a Roman sword and Javelin as my weapons of choice." Gale spoke followed quickly by his girlfriend. "I would like a sword and dagger. Greek if you please."

"AJ, Calli you may both come forward now. AJ you and Calli will be the leaders of this unit. You will be in charge of everyone and everything. You will make the decisions and everything else. If your unit needs anything created, or needs any other such thing it will be up to you to get it from either Jason and I or calling Uncle Leo. Try not to bother him to much though. Recently his child is becoming a trouble maker at the age of 6. Enjoys catching on fire and running through the house. Also has a knack for inventing special machines. Anyways. Your weapons you two?" Percy finished thinking back to Leo's child Thadeo.

"Father I would like to keep my weapons I already received upon godhood, but would like to add a trident." With a nod of affirmation AJ looked to Calli to finish with what would want. "I would like to have two long daggers along with my dagger." Short and to the point as she knew her father liked, she bowed stepping back and joining her boyfriend grabbing hold of his hand.

"Your job will be several things in one, you will travel the countryside looking for any and all demigods helping when needed and transporting them to camp. You will also be out looking for any trouble brewing or strong monsters. Keep a lookout for mass movements of monsters, as well as any titans on the loose. If you discover any gods causing trouble do not intercede. Send a message to Jason or I and leave the area. Now in order for you to travel and get around without having to flash everywhere, Leo has agreed to let you use the Argo II as your mode of transportation. I hear he has added a few things to it, as to what those are I have no earthly clue. And knowing Leo it could be anything." Leo said with a smirk.

"It still has seven cabins so you may discuss among yourselves and decide who will sleep where and who will sleep with who. At least two people need to sleep together in the same room." The Prince of the sky spoke with a smirk at his daughter who blushed under his gaze.

Later that day as the young gods met together to hang out and relax having finished their training for now and preparing to head out. "Why don't we go down to the beach for a swim?" Gale asked knowing Anna would want to go for a swim. He was trying to get the perfect setting for his friend set up.

"Why not come on everybody last one in gets eaten by Kronos!" Millie said with a laugh as everyone quickly flashed out. AJ was the last to leave. Looking down at a small box gripped in his hand. With a silent thanks to Gale for getting them set up, he added a silent prayer to both his girlfriend's parents even though he'd already asked them. With the smell of the sea lingering he flashed out.

"AJ was the last!" Millie yelled out trying to splash the god. Only to scream in terror as it turned right around and splashed her in the face. "Heeeyyyy! That's not fair. No powers!" She heatedly yelled at the young god splashing water at him. That though it hit failed to get him wet.

They swam and played all day. Finally ending on the beach spread out along the beach each seeking some alone time with their significant other.

AJ was sweating event though a cool breeze was blowing at the moments. Compliments of his grandfather. He was a little hesitant until he heard a voice at the back of his head. "Go ahead sweetheart. I promise she'll say yes. She's been waiting for a while truth be told. You've already asked her father and I and we don't want anyone else watching over our daughter forever but you. Ask." With those words he turned and looked her in the eye as they had been watching the sun set.

"Uumm. Calli." At this she turned facing him with a question in her eyes. "Calli. I've loved every minute of my life I've spent with you. I knew you were the one for me the moment you climbed onto Blackjack and we rode for the whole day and most of the night. That was the happiest I've ever been. I always think about it when I need a smile. And our parents would say they knew from the moment we saw each other as babies. We were trying to hold hands even then. You were my childhood friend, my high school crush, and now my godly girlfriend. Would you please add my Immortal Wife?"

At this he pulled out a beautiful ring and got on one knee, looking up into the crying eyes of his love. For a moment the silence seemed to stretch for an eternity.

Calli looked at him, with all the love she could muster, trying to convey her answer with her eyes as her mouth was not working. With a nod of her head as tears fell from her eyes she leapt into his arms tackling him onto the beach, kissing him hard upon the mouth. "I thought you'd never ask." She spoke as the lay upon her now fiancé's chest and watched the sun set as he put the ring upon her finger.

Unbeknownst to them many eyes watched them in contentedness as what they had foreseen for years came to pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was finally done. All their training, all their working on their powers. It was all finished. Finally he could relax. In celebration of finishing off the Council was throwing a party. Just the new gods, the Olympians, and their kids were going to be there. It was going to be a blast. But as far as he was concerned tonight was his and Annabeth's night. Time to relax, maybe go on a date. End up in the hot tub with Jason and Piper who from what he understood were doing the same thing tonight.

Annabeth had no idea he was planning a date. He and Jason had sent the kids away, Kalli and Tristan are with Poseidon, and Anna and Gale are off on a date of their own. The house was quiet as Annabeth worked on some blueprints for some statues and building's she wanted to add to the mountain. As well as trying to come up with a name for both the mountain and the council. Because the Second Council was…. Well it just didn't have the "flair" as Leo put it that the wanted.

Percy decide it wasn't quiet time to leave yet so why not help get the house clean. Sure he could just snap his fingers and everything would be clean and ready. But what's the fun in that, and it just never felt the same. So he started by doing the dished, using his power over water to clean while he dried everything by hand. By the time he'd finished the dishes and cleaned the counters in the kitchen he'd decided it was time.

Quietly he snuck upstairs to their bedroom and pulled out one of his favorite outfit for going out. Slipping into a nice pair of dark blue jeans, his black wing tipped tux shirt, and his vest that shimmered different blues, from a deep sea green to a dark teal, it was one of Annabeth's favorite vests. He pulled on his black with blue striped skinny tie and his favorite pair of vans. He quickly sprayed on the cologne that he knew was Annabeth's favorite. He put Riptide and its counterpart Seawalker into his pocket's and flashed away quietly to the front of Leo and Calypso's shop, which was now ran by Grover and Juniper, along with _ and her husband.

As he walked in he noticed that Juniper was working today to which he was grateful. He loved Grover and all but he was trying to hurry and Grover could take a long time to talk and such at times. "Hey Juniper, I'm looking for the best, and brightest flowers that Annabeth would like." He said with a smile hugging Juniper as he spoke. "Well I suppose I can do that for you. Got a color preference?" "UUUMMM. Let's do…. Uh… blue…?" He asked hesitantly looking at her bashfully. "That sounds wonderful Percy." Juniper said chuckling to herself. He may have become one of the five most powerful gods, but it didn't help that brain of his.

"Here you go Percy, Free of charge." "Thanks Juniper, tell Grover I said hi." Percy said quickly flashing home once he reached the outside. Now back in his room he turned on the sound system he'd had installed throughout the house and started playing his and Annabeth's song, "The Man Who Can't be Moved- By the Script".

Down stairs Annabeth abruptly sat at hearing the guitar part to her and Percy's song. She looked over to the stairs as she heard Percy start singing the song.

She'd never tell him this, but he had a beautiful voice and she loved it when he sang. He rarely did it, when he was a demigod he didn't think he was very good, and albeit he wasn't the best, he wasn't awful. But after becoming a god, and a few lessons from various artists that they got backstage passes to visit and became friends with. Being a god did have its benefits. He'd become brilliant. She loved it.

He was singing beautifully, and had reached the second part of the first verse. "Some try to hand me money they don't understand. I'm not broke. I'm just a broken hearted man" Here he reached the bottom step. When he turned the corner and Annabeth saw him all dressed up, with flowers she felt tears in her eyes. He seemed to glide across the floor and set the flowers down on the couch. Picking her up he began to dance swinging her around and lifting her up. She smelled his cologne, her favorite, and closed her eyes just drinking in the moment

The song ended and Percy slowed down to a slower dance just him and Annabeth locked tight in each other's embrace as "No Words" came on. Another of their favorites. "I haven't heard a little kid yell, or feet pattering on the floor in the past hour or so. I hope you didn't' feed them to a hell hound." Annabeth said smirking into his chest as she inhaled his scent. "Nope, Dad's watching them, and Anna is out with Gale on a date. And speaking of dates, would you. Mrs. Annabeth Jackson like to go on a date with me?" Percy asked innocently as he breathed in the scent of her hair and pulled her closer.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She could never get over how much she loved the sound of Jackson at the end of her name. Kissing him softly on the lips, then pulling back and heading up the stairs. "Of course Mr. Jackson, just give me a moment to get all ready and shower." She said walking up the stairs and sashaying her hips a little. "As well as get you back for the outfit and cologne." She called over her shoulder coyly.

With a gulp Percy sat on the couch. He didn't think this through too well did he? He wasn't thinking when he put on her favorite music, and outfit, as well as the cologne. Of course he's hoping for a great night out, then an even greater time late tonight. But he wasn't wanting to start a competition with her. He's in for it now. Never bet against Annabeth. That was his cardinal rule, and he'd broken it without even thinking. Seaweed brain indeed.

While Percy thought on this Annabeth was upstairs finishing her shower. Stepping out and wrapping up in a towel she walked to the closet to decide what to wear. She saw it instantly. Pulling out the one strap dress that matched Percy's vest. Made of Shimmering silk, it was his favorite for it held all his favorite blues. It didn't have a low cut, but if she maneuvered herself well enough Percy would get enough. If he wanted to start this game, she would play. But she would win. Putting on Percy's favorite perfume of hers, then went to finish her hair. She decided a little godly help wouldn't hurt. With a flick of her wrist her hair was dry and curly, she pulled it up into an intricate hairstyle. One of Percy's favorite's if she recalled correctly. Then smiling to herself she remembered this was the exact outfit she'd worn the night Calli was conceived. With that thought burned into her thoughts she headed downstairs to greet her husband for their date.

Over at the Grace house a similar night was unfolding. Piper was currently in the living room as well working on some things for Annabeth. She did a lot of the interior design for all the buildings and such. She had a knack for it Annabeth had said, and she needed help and her and Piper loved to hang together and talk. So Piper had readily accepted to tackle the interiors and was busy looking at paint colors, drapes, carpet tile, etc. etc.

Jason was upstairs preparing. Tonight was their night. Both he and Percy had agreed on taking the wives out tonight separately, then ending up back home in the hot tub, before hopefully more fun activities occurred.

He decided to go with a tux tonight. Pulling out his black tux pants, and coat, along with the electric blue vest, and bowtie, along with a blue handkerchief. Fixing his hair and spraying on Piper's favorite. Well one of her favorite cologne's he wore then flashed out to Leo's shop. Once he'd arrived there he stepped inside only to find Juniper waiting with a dozen roses. "How did you-", "Percy was just in here, and I figured you wouldn't be too far behind him so I got you some ready and waited for the flash." Juniper said smiling and hugging him before pushing him out the door and sending him off to Piper.

He flashed back to his room and decided it was high time he get a system like Percy's at his house. So with little more than a thought one was installed throughout the house. Quickly hooking up his IPod to the system he looked through his songs searching for one in particular. Finding it he quickly started playing "If I Lose Myself- by OneRepublic."

When Piper suddenly heard music playing throughout the house her first instinct was something's wrong and a monster's attacking. Pulling out her dagger she got into a crouch as she heard footsteps on the stair. She relaxed and started laughing when she realized it was just Jason. But then she heard him singing… And her heart stopped for a moment as she heard the love of her life's beautiful voice coming down the stairs, just ahead of him.

But when he reached the bottom and saw him all dressed up, and then smelled the cologne he was wearing, which had a little help from the "wind" she was sure. She leapt up into his arms and kissed him. Pulling away they started rocking to the music as he kept singing to her, "and she lay her head calmly against his chest feeling the vibrations of his voice travel around inside his chest calming her.

Till her heart stopped again, but this time from fear. "Jason where are the kids. I haven't heard any arguing for hours." With a chuckle he pulled her back into his embrace, "Don't worry, I sent Tristan with Calli to Poseidon's. While Gale decided to take Anna out on a date. Which is what we are about to do as soon as you're dressed and ready."

With a smile of appreciation as his effort she shook her head. "I can't I need to get these designs done. I'm sure Annabeth will be working till midnight to finish her end and I don't want to drag her down. Thank you though Jason. I Love the gesture." Once again chuckling he pulled her up from the couch. "Come on now. Percy is doing the same for Annabeth tonight. We both agreed you guys, and us need a break and to relax. So go get ready. Come on let's go." Jason said pushing her up the stairs, and swatting her butt on the way past.

"Oh so we're going to play this game tonight? Hhmm love. Well then challenge accepted." Piper said with a smirk as she headed up the stairs giving Jason the eyes, as he started rethinking whether this was a good idea to challenge his wife. The daughter of the Love goddess and a love goddess herself to a little game.

After Piper finished up showering she quickly ran to her closet to choose her weapon. "No. No. Definitely not." She said going through all her dresses. She hesitated momentarily on the dress she'd worn the night before Tristan was conceived, moved on. "Something he hasn't seen. Something he won't be prepared for." She spoke to herself looking around. Then she found it. It was perfect. A black strapless dress with intricate designs on the dress. With a pink design etched into the bosom of the dress and the bottom. A little lower v then she'd normally wear, but Jason had asked for it. So time for a little of his own medicine. Putting on a few puffs of a perfume she knew drove Jason mad, she went to the bathroom. Looking at her hair she decided she wanted help. So with a simple call her mother was there in flash. Luckily she left the perfume out of this one. Not wanting to offset her daughter's perfume.

"Mom can you help me with my hair tonight. I was thinking something, sexy and flirty, but also shows I know how to handle myself." With a chuckle Aphrodite responded, "Of course my dear, I know the perfect hair style for tonight." With a flick of her wrist she fixed Piper's hair and flashed out.

With that Piper grabbed her purse and headed done stair. "May the most flirtatious person win." She said with a coy smile as she laced her arm through her husbands, smiling as he stiffened a bit after smelling her perfume, and seeing the dress she was in fully from the front.

The night went remarkable for each couple. For Percy and Annabeth, a Fancy restaurant in Greece, with sightseeing, and a dance in the moonlight. Jason and Piper visited Paris, dining on fine Parisian food, the traveling to the top of the tower, and dancing on air atop it. Both couples arrived home at about the same time. Suggesting a midnight soak in the hot tub they arrived at the tub within seconds of each other.

"You guys did a great job. Excellent planning for sure. Had it down to a T." The girls said upon seeing each other and knowing by the other's hair all done up that the boys had planned together the whole night. Climbing into the pool with the girls next to each other and the guys on either side the slide deeper into the bubbles and relaxed.

"This has been a trying few years eh guys?" Percy said thinking back to becoming gods, training with their parents, then training their own kids.

"You can say that again bro. And to think we've only just begun." Jason said pulling Piper closer to his side and reminiscing about the past.

After half an hour or so Annabeth sat up. "Well I don't mean to be a drag everyone, but Percy and I have a game to finish in the bedroom. And I've totally won." She said smirking at her husband, and pulling him out of the water. "Oh please! I've totally won this one Annabeth." He said, not really caring as long as the night ended the way he was thinking it would.

At this Piper and Jason smirked for they still had to finish their own game. "We have a similar bet going on tonight as well so no worries we were about to leave ourselves." Piper said kissing Jason on the lips.

With that both couples headed home Percy chasing Annabeth into the house as she pulled him along. Jason carried his wife up the stairs to their room. Little did either couple know they had been watched by a little group of gods and goddess's some of whom were working their magic on each couple.

"Aphrodite you are sure that both will conceive tonight?" Zeus asked as Poseidon shook his head in agreement. "Yes, of course I'm sure. It should end up being another boy for Percy, and a Girl for Jason. Are you sure we should be doing this though. They've already had three kids each, and to top that they are each falling in love with the other. And with No help from me!" Aphrodite spoke, a little miffed she didn't get to meddle in their lives.

"Aphrodite, though you don't understand now. A Powerful enemy will come soon, one that only Percy and Jason, along with their wives will be able to defeat. They will need the help of each of their friends, and their children especially. A strong family will be needed for them to all survive. After this we will meddle only once more, Five is the number the prophecy spoke of. So five kids they shall each have. And Each shall find their soul mate in the other. AJ has already found Calli, Gale and Anna are Realizing this more every day, and little Tristan and my little sea princess are slowly falling in love. It is only a matter of time, the other two children of both shall find the other. It must be done." Poseidon spoke with a heavy grace.

"Besides. It's not like we are using love potions, or wiping their memories. Although I'm not even sure we could to Jason and Percy as powerful as they've become. They were going to do this tonight anyways. We are just ensuring more happens then perhaps they planned for." Athena spoke ending the conversation.

At that each god flashed out going home, hopeful that everything would go right for once.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The young gods awoke late the next day from a long night. Percy sat up stretching, and looked down upon his lovely wife. He decided today was a good day for breakfast in bed, so with that he headed downstairs after carefully covering Annabeth's sleeping form up he headed downstairs. Now the difficult part. What to make…. He could do pancakes, waffles, or perhaps just eggs and bacon with orange juice. All of these would be blue of course but that was beside the point.

Finally deciding today was a waffle day he pulled down the ingredients and mixing up the batter adding his two special ingredients. Well his mother's really but he liked to claim them as his own. Blue food coloring and a dash of vanilla. Pulling down the waffle iron he began pouring in the batter and let the first waffle start cooking he grabbed some bacon from the fridge and began frying it up as well as slicing some oranges and making some orange juice. After taking the first waffle out and removing the bacon from the pan. He put in the second waffle and headed upstairs for a quick shower.

Annabeth woke up the smell of waffles. Yawning and stretching in bed she smiled figuring out what her seaweed brain was up to. It had been awhile since she had breakfast in bed and didn't think it could get any better. But when her husband walked in freshly showered, wet hair disarrayed and messy, wearing only a pair of low riding jeans, she knew it just had.

"Morning babe. Waffles?" He asked innocently. With a nod Annabeth sat up as he sat beside her with two plates with waffles and bacon piled on. After eating both plates full Annabeth left to shower and Percy to finish getting dressed.

They both ended up on the couch Percy's head in Annabeth's lap as she ran her hands through his hair, every once in a while bending down to kiss his forehead or lips. "Well I'd better head to Atlantis and pick up Kalli and Tristan." Percy said starting to sit up, as one thing hit both he and his wife at the same time. "Where is Anna, she and Gale went out last night and I never heard them return!" Percy said as Annabeth sprinted up the stairs.

"I swear if she stayed the night with that boy, Grace or not, she will be grounded for the rest of her life!" she yelled back bursting in to her daughter's room to find Anna asleep in her bed with headphones in cuddling with her stuffed animal as her owl sat protectively on its roost by the window. Sneaking out, she shut the door and went back down the stairs. "She's in bed, she must've snuck past us last night. It was a pretty interesting night, doesn't surprise me we missed her." She said with a sly look at Percy who was blushing a bit, but stood up and kissed his wife. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He said softly flashing off to pick up the kids.

He arrived to a scene he just had to get a picture of. On the floor of the throne room piled high with blankets and pillows, was his father all curled up on the floor with Kalli cuddling close to his left side with her head using his arm as a pillow, with Tristan on the other side in the same position, with a smile Percy conjured up his wife's camera from the house and took a picture. With that he headed to the kitchen to find Amphitrite and Triton already up and getting a cup of coffee. Since the two gods rarely left Atlantis they had never tried the beverage till Percy had brought several gifts form above as a peace offering to the two gods.

At first they had tried to disdainfully send it back not wanting anything from the demigod. But eventually they had relented and kept it, deciding to let it sit forever. But one morning they had woken up to a wonderful smell, so going to the kitchen they found Poseidon brewing a pot of the coffee. After one cup they were both smitten, but refused to tell Percy. Over the years they began to become friends till eventually Amphitrite considered him one of her own children, and Triton took a little longer than his mother but eventually he became a good friend of Percy.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd show up dear." Amphitrite spoke hugging Percy as he entered and handing him a cup of coffee. "They've been like that all night." She said with a smile as she went back to her seat and own cup of coffee. "Oh. Don't let her fool you, she was right next to dad with Tristan snuggling in to her side not but ten minutes ago." Triton said with a laugh pulling out a picture of the scene and showing Percy while Amphitrite scowled at her two boys, unsuccessfully trying to keep from smiling.

She'd never admit it but she was glad Percy was born. Because since then Poseidon had truly changed. He stayed with her more, not venturing out into the world, but staying by her and in her bed. After Percy it seemed he had the demigod he was perhaps always searching for. But she loved last night. Just laying by her husband's side with her adopted grandchild and great nephew cuddling into their sides in pure peace and contentment.

They sat in the kitchen talking and sipping their coffee till they heard a disgruntled yawn as the king of the Sea's walked into the kitchen. Amphitrite had already sensed her husband awakening and had poured him a cup of coffee which she handed to him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello my boy, come for the kids I suppose. That floor is a lot rougher than I thought." He spoke trying to work a knot out of his back. "Oh stop it you know you loved every second of it, you big baby." His wife spoke poking his side. "Well you did too if I'm not mistaken my love." He responded pulling her into a hug and kissing her full on the mouth.

At this both Percy and Triton immediately went into gagging fits and curling up on the floor. "Ah. No please stop. It's gross!" both saying through their laughs as in respond Poseidon just deepened the kiss.

This probably would have continued longer had they not all heard a set of pattering feet on the palace floors as in rushed Kalli hearing the sound of her father's laugh. "Hey dad", she said hugging her dad, then grandpa and grandma, along with uncle Tri.

"Well I would love to stay but I need to be heading out. We have a party tonight we have to get ready for. Percy said with a smile heading into the throne room touching Tristan and flashing him to his home and bed, then turning to Kalli grabbing her hand and flashing home.

"Did you have a good time at Grandpa's with Tristan? Percy asked as they arrived in front of the house. "Yeah we had a lot of fun. Grandpa left at one point for a while, I'm not sure where he went we just stayed and played games with Uncle Tri and Grandma." She said. Percy found it a little weird that Dad had left for a bit, but brushed it off and opened the door heading inside to prepare for the party.

While Percy had been out Annabeth had been quizzing Anna on her night with Gale. "Sooooo? How was it? Did you two have fun?" "Oh mom it was magical. We went to this really nice Italian restaurant in New York, it was extremely nice. Everyone kept looking at us because it was an expensive place and we were so young. But he just ignored them and focused entirely on me the whole night. They we went to the beach and just walked on the shore line. He brought a blanket and we sat and looked up at the stars."

"Do you love him?" This question caused the young demigod to stop and look up at her mom, who was calmly looking at her, although the answer was in her eyes. "I think so mom. It's just… everything just feels right when I'm with him. I feel safe. Like that feeling I only get when I'm with you, or dad's around and hugs me. And the first time we kissed all I could think about was him, and the taste of his lips on mine." She spoke blushing a little at the last statement, and was surprised when her mother chuckled.

"That's the same it was for me with your father. It took me a lot longer to realize it than you. I fought it. How could a daughter of Athena be in love with a Seaweed for brains son of Poseidon? But I did. And when we kissed. Oh Anna everything stopped. It was just your father and I. And it only got better. When we got caught they threw us into the lake, forgetting that Percy was a son of the Sea god. So he made a bubble of air around us, and I must say. It had to be the best underwater kiss ever. It was beautiful."

At this Anna looked at her mom for she had never heard this much of the story in such detail from her mother. Sure her Dad talked about it all the time. It was the best moment of his life he'd say. "But mom. I don't know if he'd do all that dad did for you. I just… Is this really love? I mean I know he'd defend me from a monster, and he'd never leave me alone. But would he do all that dad did for you? I mean look at dad. He took the weight of the world for you. He did everything he could to protect you. You were his mortal point and all that kept him alive when he jumped into the Styx. I mean he jumped into Tartarus for you. And I don't know if Gale would be able to do all that for me…"

She looked down ashamed as tears started falling from her eyes. So torn was she with her love for this boy, and the worry that he didn't feel the same, or as strong of love. "Oh my dear. Don't worry. To be honest there aren't very many men who would do all your father did for me. But if there was anyone who would, it would have been Jason for Piper. And Gale is their son. They have a strong love for each other that not even false memories could destroy. Gale inherited that from his father I'm sure. And even if he doesn't love you as much as you love him. Love is love. And he won't make a mistake, I know that he'd protect you with his life. Your father is a hard one to follow. With everything he did don't you think Gale feels a little daunted? You are the daughter of the Hero of Olympus, Bane of the Giants, destroyed of Titans, and banisher of Gaia. He's got a big name to follow, look at his own father as well. He is standing in the shadow of two of the greatest demigods, now gods of the century even that ever lived to some! He's the son of one, and dating the daughter of the other. Those are big shoes to try and fit."

At this Anna knew her mother was right. It didn't matter she loved him and that was enough. And he had told her he loved her, and that too was enough. She dried her tears and hugged her mother close. Thankful for the family she had been given. "Now let's go downstairs your father's about to arrive home with Kalli and I'm sure she's hungry. As are you." Annabeth said pulling her daughter out of bed as the headed downstairs to greet the other two.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was time for the party. Everyone was ready to go, if not a little hesitant as Leo had decided to plan to whole party. And when Leo decided to plan for something, you needed to be worried. Of the parties he planned not a single one forgettable. From flaming objects, to a "lava" floor, all were wild and even though no one would admit it, it was a lot of fun. So to say that a party for them being gods and immortal was pretty worrying because now Leo had less disaster's to worry about.

The party went well. No one was maimed or died, thankfully. It was actually a pretty chill party, Leo had said "I don't want to do my best right away, we have thousands of years for me to do bigger and better parties. I don't want to do my best now. Always set yourself up to do better I say." With that he'd pointed to Tristan and Kalli who both shouted "TEAM LEO!" eliciting a chuckle from everyone who'd been involved in that escapade. As well as a disapproving look from Jason and Annabeth at Leo for corrupting their kids, and their kids for listening to him.

A dance off occurred between the boys and girls, which was definitely a sight to see. When Frank busted out his moves everyone stopped and starred, he was surprisingly good even though he didn't know it, and thought himself one of the worse dancer's on the team. Everyone went home early the next morning. Percy carrying a sleeping Kalli, "You're getting a little old for Daddy to be carrying you home young lady. But I don't mind. As long as you'll be daddy's little girl I'll treat you like my little princess." He said kissing her forehead, after which turning to Anna who was walking beside him "And you grow up to be my princess, I'll love you either way." Pulling Anna into a side hug tightly and kissing her on the forehead as well.

And though Anna would never admit it, she loved it when her dad loved on her. It made her feel safe. As Annabeth watched on she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. She had the most loving husband around. How many other men would jump into the pits of hell itself just for her? Not many that's for sure. And not only his love for her, but for her kids, well their kids. He'd give himself up in a heartbeat to save them, he loved them with all his heart. Every one of them.

AJ his pride and joy, following in his father's footsteps both in sword and abilities. Anna the book worm, taking more after her mother, but still loving the ocean and doing most of her work near, if not in the water. And of course Kalli. His little wave in the sea. Annabeth can still remember his words to her the day she first came into the world. "Hello my little love. Do you know what your name is? It's Kalliroe Kima Jackson. Each name is very important and has lots of meaning. Kalliroe means beautiful flow, and Kima is wave. Because you are the beautiful wave in your mother and mine's sea of love for our kids. I love you little one." He'd then kissed her on top of the head so sweet and gently a tear escaped her eye.

As she remembered back she realized he had said something for each and every one of their kids. "Hello little one. My you are a strong one. Those hands were made for swords, and although I'm happy, I can't help but feel bad that you will probably use those hands to wield weapons more than I would like. I wish I could have done better for you. Made the world safer, less monsters, and gods, and everything else I've had to deal with. I'm sorry, I just hope you can learn to forgive me and still love me as you grow older little Aindrias Jason Jackson. That's quite a mouthful isn't it? Let's call you AJ, these long and old Greek names seem to run in the family."

After she'd heard him talking about how sorry he was to AJ, she'd slapped him, "Don't you dare apologize Perseus Jackson. You have done more for this world than anyone else in the world. You have given blood, friends, and gods know what else to save this place. You sacrificed everything for me, and I know you'll do the same for him. He will never realize how much you've done. He will merely speak his last name and monsters will quiver in fear of angering the mighty slayer of giants. And if he's anything like you they will soon fear his name. I never want to hear you say you are sorry again." She'd been crying by now. Angry at the world that this man she loved, after everything he'd done, still felt insignificant, as if he hadn't done enough.

Percy had set AJ in between them and hugged his wife, apologizing and kissing his little baby and wife.

When little Anna was born was when the first protective father instinct had first kicked in. It was immediate and warmed Annabeth's heart. "Why hello there beautiful. My you are gorgeous. You are probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Besides your mother of course, and you have her eyes. What beautiful eyes they are. Seems you got my hair, but it looks like mamma's curls. I must say I never thought I could love another girl, but you take the cake little one. Yes daddy now has to lovely ladies in his life. His queen and princess. But let's not forget the little prince eh? Which can only make this poor excuse for a man the king. I want you to know you have nothing to worry about little Alcina Anna Jackson. I will always be there for you. Always. I would give my life for you, your brother, and especially your mother. Some would say I already have, several times. But what do they know hm?"

Remember all these brought tears to her eyes. She loved this man with all her heart. Every fiber of her being. And now he was a king. In name, virtue and everything else, and she a queen. She drew close to her husband's side hugging the other part of Anna bringing them together as she looked ahead where AJ was walking with his wife.

She could not have been happier with how their lives had turned out and everything that had happened. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the family. It was the first official meeting of the council. They would decide on a name for the council as well as the mountain, and camp. All big decisions. And they got landed with the task. As usual the god's dirty work ended up in their laps.

They next morning saw everyone in the council room and ready to begin.

"Before we start today we would like to induct two new members into the council. My son Gale, and Percy's daughter Anna. Are there any objections?" Jason spoke. Leo raised his hand, "Umm are they gonna keep it PG in the throne room. I mean really those two. They'd give Percy and Annabeth a run for their money!" He said jovially sitting down as Annabeth blushed and Percy laughed along with everyone else remembering that night on the Argo.

"With that being said, please step forward to choose your animals and claim your thrones." With a motion from Gale, Anna strode forward. "I would like to make Hedwig my animal." With that she took a seat. Next Gale stepped up, "I would like to use your second storm spirit thunder as my animal."

With that Gale took a seat and the meeting began. Various demigods came in requesting quests, a few minor gods here and there mentioning children they wanted transported safely to camp. After all these trivial matters had been taken care of it was time for the harder questions.

"It is now time to choose the name of our mountain, the new name of the camp as well as rules, shirt etc., as well as what our council shall be named. I believe Annabeth has been working hard on this so I shall now let her have the floor."

"Well first of all it wasn't just me Piper helped out with this. And after discussing it we thought Camp Henosis, which means unity, since this camp it the unification of two sides of the same gods we thought it appropriate. And they symbol for the camp will be a mix of their old ones, a Pegasus with the leaves crossed over the top. The color of the shirts will vary. As we have decided that everyone will stay in the cabins of their parents, but also everyone is part of a cohort of mixed parentage, so everyone will have both the family bonding of similar parents, but also meet and grow in strength with other demigods. Therefore each camper will have two shirts, one of their cabin's chosen color with the camp symbol on it, and one of their cohort's color with their sign upon it. The war games will take turns sometimes cohorts against each other sometimes cabins, sometimes capture the flag Greek style, other's Roman. A good mix we thought should be instilled within the camp."

At this the gods agreed as she continued. "We will incorporate both the necklaces with beads from half-blood as well as the tattoos from Jupiter."

Jason stood "does everyone agree with the name for camp, as well as the rules and such that has just been stated." At this no one objected.

"Very well then, this is law, Draco would you please deliver this news to the Camp and make all the appropriate changes needed?" Percy asked Draco, who had been voted to be the messenger and sit in for the council. With a nod Draco disappeared into the shadows.

"Next we talked and agreed that a good name for the mountain would be Mount Hepta. Meaning seven, for the prophecy of seven and how each and everyone one of us was involved in that quest." At this several looked down happy that they had been included since several didn't think themselves that important to this. With a quick vote the name passed.

"Finally the new council name. We decided on a two part name Akoute Synedrion. Akoute meaning listener or listening. And Synedrion is council, or assembly. Since we will be the council that listens to those who are ignored, and those who wish to speak, such as the demigods and minor gods we thought it fitting. "Once again the vote went well and the new name was decided. As a nickname many decided to call it the kings' council since Percy and Jason were the "Kings" of the council, and this younger generation of gods.

As they began to close the meeting a green mist suddenly started smoking from the ground. Hazel quickly sat up and started trying to control the mist. Until it came together forming Hecate the goddess of magic.

With a bow of respect Percy spoke. "Lady Hecate how may we help you today?" With a gracious look at Percy she began. "I have a request that I wish for you to take to Zeus. I would like my son Alabaster to be allowed back at camp. He has been alone long enough. His bitterness has not grown over the years, but neither has it shrunk. By allowing him to return it would be a great sign of faith. He's one of the strongest of my demigod children to be born in years, and he would be both a powerful ally as well as enemy. Don't make light of him. All I ask is that you take my request to Zeus and the council."

"We will do just that for you Lady Hecate. Regardless of the fact that you helped us on the quest it's the right thing to do I believe. Not to worry Lady Hecate." Jason said bowing as Hecate gratefully glanced at the young gods assembled around her thinking to herself. There is more power here in this room than I have felt in Olympus in centuries. These are powerful gods here to be sure. Olympus should be grateful they are loyal to each other, and the Olympians in turn. For I think if this group chose to. They could be the new ruling power.

Especially the young Grace and Jackson boys. Those two are as powerful as their father's and aren't even in their prime yet. Impressive indeed. With a small nod of her head she disappeared into the mist.

"Well everyone. The party was fun last night, meeting is over. Jason shall you and I head out to speak with your father and mine. Nico would you accompany us?" Percy spoke as everyone else left the room. With a nod to the other they quickly left, Jason in a flash of lightning, Percy in a mist of the sea and Nico disappearing into the shadows.

Reappearing on Olympus where they quickly called their father's. In a similar act to how their kids had left to Olympus the gods arrived.

"You called? Something from the meeting I suppose you thought couldn't wait." Zeus spoke shaking hands with his son. "Yes father. Hecate has come forward with the plea that her son be allowed into camp. It's been many years of him alone and she wished him returned to camp. At this the three brother's stepped away to discuss the man in question.

"I will allow him to return to camp under a few conditions. The first he will drink a potion from Hebe being transformed back in to a fourteen year old demigod. Losing all power's and such he has built up since. He can have one book of his magic to take with him so he doesn't lose it all. He must swear allegiance to us. As well as we want Draco to keep an eye out on him for at least two years. As well as a few other current campers." Zeus said as Poseidon took over.

"If he agrees to all these terms he may return." "Thanks dad, Uncle Zeus we'll deliver your message to both Hecate and Alabaster. With a flash the three young gods flashed out.

Arriving back in their own throne room the dismissed Nico and called for Hecate. Upon her arrival Jason began explaining. "Zeus has decided to allow him to return, but there are conditions." After hearing them she was not overly pleased but still. "So be it. Perhaps it will be better for him to get a chance at a happier childhood. Would you also offer him this potion? It will make him forget his past. Not locking it away as Hera did. But destroy it. Wipe it out. Give him a chance to not hate the gods, me, or any other he feels hurt him." With a nod Hecate left as did Jason and Percy to go find Alabaster.

He was currently in a hotel room after performing a show. Luckily this show there was no monster attack. But it was still a draining performance. He jumped up and quickly prepared for a fight when his room lit up gold. But let his guard down a bit when he saw who it was. Percy Jackson, and dear old Jason.

"How can I help you two pricks? My life not miserable enough without you two coming to see me?" "Alabaster, please we are not here to taunt you or anything of that nature. In fact we are here to offer you a way back to camp. You may not have heard but few new gods were made. As well as a new council." At this Jason and Percy began explaining everything that had happened since he left. Surprised was one of the several words you could have used to describe his reaction.

"And so at the end of our first meeting today. Your mother came forward, begging you be allowed back into camp. That you had been alone long enough. We convinced Zeus to agree but it is not without conditions." Percy spoke looking at the older man before him.

"Just like Zeus. Never easy, never can just forgive. You almost made it sound like he'd changed but I doubt it. What must I do? Cut off both my hands!? Gouge out my eyes?! What. What else could he possibly take from me!?" At this the young gods were surprised. This demigod was bitter. Bitter to the core. They could only hope he'd accept their bargain.

"We have a potion here that will make you fourteen again. A chance to have a childhood again. But you will lose all the powers and spells you've built up. You will be as you were when you were fourteen. You may keep one book of spells. Draco Nico's son, along with a few other campers will be keeping an eye on you for a year. We also have this potion from your mother. It will destroy all your memories and create new ones for you. That way your bitterness will disappear, and you can let go of the hate and have a new chance. Do you accept either gift?" Jason hopefully offered out his hands a potion in each hand.

"It's been so long. So much hate, anger, and… and bitterness towards all of you. My mother especially. Tell me how is the cabin? How much has it changed? Do I have any siblings or would I be alone?"

"The cabin is beautiful. Full of magic, it even emits a small amount of mist around it. As for siblings you have a couple. Three brothers. Two would be younger than you and one your age. Then you have two six year old twin girls. Spunky little kids they are with a knack for magic."

At this Alabaster looked up at Percy. A man who he had hated above all others. And for once hate wasn't in his eyes. Only hope. Hope that all they said was true. Standing up he took hold of both potions. "You won't leave me alone here to find my way back will you?" "Wouldn't dream of it. We'll take you to camp ourselves and introduce you to your siblings."

With a nod of his head he quickly drank both potions. The change was not immediate. He laid down upon the bed closing his eyes. "Finally." His body glowed gold as he shrank and changed. Youthful featured taking over as both his body and mind changed. The gods looked down curiously as the glow faded and before them stood a young demigod Alabaster.

Opening his eyes to see two men looking down at him, his first reaction was to be scared. But they didn't look mean. In fact they looked very nice, also dangerous. As if some sort of power lay within them. A strong one. "Who are you guys? Have you seen my mommy? I'm supposed to go to some sort of camp. But I'm not sure where it is." He said sitting up and looking at the two men.

"Do not worry Alabaster we shall take you there. Just grab our hands and close your eyes tight. No peeking." And he did just that as Percy and Jason flashed them away and to camp, where he was accepted without thought into his sibling's cabin, and joined the 6th cohort.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days after the first meeting Jason was put practicing with Gale in swords. "Come now Gale. What sort of a strike was that? You're getting slow!" "Yeah well you're getting old dad!" "So we're defaulting to the dirty talk are we? Very well, let's just hope your girlfriend doesn't stumble in and see her "windstorm" being beaten by his old father. You still mommy's little tornado Gale?" Jason taunted his eldest son. As they spared in the Arena.

"Oh you want a tornado do you dad. Try this one on for size." With that Gale started summoning a large tornado that started blowing around the young man. As lightning stared flashing within the tornado Jason looked on with appreciation. "The lightning's new. Did your sister help you with that one?" Back and forth they spared neither giving ground as they battled. Eventually Jason decided he'd let this fight drag on long enough. And with a quick flick of his wrist Gale's sword flew from his grasp several feet away, with his father's sword at his throat.

"Good job Gale you're getting better every day." His father said affectionately patting him on the shoulder as they retrieved his sword and started walking home.

"Hey dad. When did you decide you loved mom?"

"Well I was a little younger than you. It was in the middle of the quest, we were flying to meet Percy and Annabeth at the doors of death. And it just sort of hit me. I looked at her and I just knew it. I loved her with all my heart and would do everything in my power to ensure she would survive this quest. It was a wonderful feeling. You can't quite describe it until it happens to you. Why do you ask? Does this have to do with a certain daughter of water?" He asked looking sideways at his son who was blushing and looking steadfastly at the ground.

"No!.. Well… yeah. I think I love her. And I'm not sure how she feels. And I don't want to mess up because I like her so much. You know?"

Chuckling at his son's antics Jason thought carefully about his next words. "Let me ask you this. Does she pull away when you take her hand randomly? Or keep her eyes open when you kiss? Does she look for excuses to get away from you, or to be with you?"

"No, no, and I don't know. She seems to try really hard to hang out with me. But… I just don't know dad." "Well then there is your answer. I watch you too and I can see it in her eyes. She's smitten with you. It's the same look I'm sure your mother gave me when we were your age. But I never saw it. I was in much the same boat you were. Not sure how she felt. You just have to go for it."

"Thanks dad. I guess I'll do just that. I think I've found the perfect ring. I'd better go get it while it's still there!" with that he sprinted of quickly leaping into the air and flying away. Leaving his father gasping for air and stuttering to himself as he walked home.

Meanwhile Piper was at home working with young Tristan working on school work. "So Tristan, what's new with my littlest wind storm?" "Nothing much mom. Just boring middle school. I mean. Why do we have to?! In four years we'll be immortal and gods, everything we need to know will be there already."

"Because your father and I went to school, as did both of your siblings. So you are going to have to suck it up and go. Besides, without school you wouldn't get as much time to hang out with Kalli." She said slyly looking at her youngest child to see his reaction. She was not disappointed.  
"I don't see how that matters mom. I mean… She's just a girl… A cute one." He added under his breath. "What was that Tristan? Did you just say cute girl?"

"What! NO! Maybe…. Mooooom. Please just leave me alone. She's cute ok. I really like hanging out with her that's it!"

Chuckling she hugged her son tight. "Oh my boy. It's ok to like girls. They don't really have cooties you know? And Kalli is a cute little girl. A bit of a tomboy but then again so am I huh?" At this her son had to agree. He knew mom would rather wear jeans and a t-shirt than a dress, unless it was a special occasion like a date with dad.

"But is it weird mom? I mean does she feel the same. I just can't tell. And I can't charmspeak her into telling me." He said angrily as he thought about the infuriatingly pretty girl who could somehow resist her charms, something she'd picked up from her father. "If you're that scared why not ask her out on a date. Take her to the movies. That's a safe way to check. Then take it slow from there."

Brightening up at this idea the boy grinned widely and hugged his mother "Thanks mom that's a great idea. I'm going to go ask her now." With that he ran out of the house heading to his lovely friend's house. As he ran out he passed his father. "Whoa slow down there tyke, where you headed in such a hurry?" "To Kalli's house, I'm going to ask her on a date!" He said elatedly.

Piper turned to see her husband enter the room with a sheepish expression on his face. "What is it now? Come now Jason spill. You and I both know I can read you like a book, and will get my answers one way or another. I'd just prefer it be willingly." She said coyly walking up to her husband and kissing him.

"Well… I think I just told Gale he should propose to Anna." "You didn't. Jason that's wonderful. I'm surprised it's taken this long for him to get up the courage to do so." "But what if she says no! He's going to blame me for telling him he should!"

"Don't you worry your little windblown head one bit. Annabeth and I were talking yesterday while working on plans for Hepta, and the temples and such. And she told me how she'd had a similar talk with Anna on whether or not she loved Gale, and how she was unsure Gale felt the same way. So I'd bet drachma's that it'll all work out."

With a deep sigh of relief Jason sank onto the couch "Thanks the gods, and your mother and you I suppose. I was terrified I'd just made a huge mistake."

The young gods were in for even more surprises that night when first home enters young Tristan with the dopiest smile on his face. "Well I'm going to guess from that love struck face that tonight went well? And I'm sure I'm not too far off if I ask if you're still single?" Piper asked tickling her son to wake him from his reverie. "That's not just an "I got a girlfriend" smile there Pipes. That's a first kiss smile." Jason spoke wrapping his arms around his wife as he stood behind her grinning at his youngest child. "Well spill the beans kiddo. What happened to my little wind storm tonight?"

"We went out and went to a movie first. Then afterwards we went to eat together. And while we were sitting there we were chatting. And the subject just kind of came up. And I told her I thought she was really pretty, and that I sorta, maybe, kinda, liked her. And then she said she might, sorta, kinda like me too. And then she came and sat next to me and grabbed hold of my hand. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. Then when we arrived at her house, before she went inside she grabbed me by the sides of my head and kissed me. I've never seen so many fireworks in my life mom! I couldn't even think. All I knew was her lips were on mine, and it was amazing." He breathlessly got out staring wide eyed at his parents who were in fits of laughter.

"You'd better be on Percy and Poseidon's good side, I'd hate to see how they'll feel otherwise when they find out you kissed their little princess." Jason laughed even harder as he saw his son's reaction to his words. Piper couldn't resist joining in the fun, "Don't worry I'm sure Kalli can protect you. I hear she's pretty good with a sword, and she won't want her new boyfriend getting hurt by her father OR grandfather."

The young boy's reaction caused the two parents to bend over gasping for breath as they laughed till tears fell from their eyes. "You guys are mean. I'm going to my room and going to bed!" they young boy yelled walking past his parents and bumping extra hard into his father's shoulders, which only caused their laughing to intensify.

The two young gods settled onto the couch watching TV while sipping on some coffee when their second son walked in the door. With a very similar look to his brother's just moments before him. "She said yes. She said yes, yes, yes, yes. And a big fat YES!" He shouted joyously jumping up and hugging his mother swinging her roundabout with pure joy. Proceeding to set her down and hug his father.

"Come now sit down and tell us all about it. I'm so happy for you Gale." Piper led her son down and sat him on the couch in between her and his father.

"Well, after talking to dad I'd gone and bought the ring just in case the right time presented itself. I wasn't planning on doing it tonight at all. I think Poseidon, Grandma, and Aunt Artemis knew what had happened because that night we went to the beach. It was a full moon, and the moon was the brightest I'd ever seen it. Truly beautiful. And the sea, it was calm as can be, with gentle waves lapping at the shore and our bare feet. When the ocean is like that is Anna's favorite. I thought that maybe I should ask. But decided it was too soon I was just on a hype from buying the ring, when a dove flew by overhead and seemed to look right at me and wink. That's when I knew." At this his parents scooted closer to their son drawn in to his story.

"And she kept walking but I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. She turned around wondering where I was and saw me. Her hands went to her mouth immediately as she gasped with surprise. I started worrying then, perhaps it was too soon. Maybe the wink meant it was a good idea not too. But I had to keep going. I was already on my knees, in full swing. So I just built up my courage and asked. She tackled me onto the ground hugging and kissing me saying yes over and over again in between each kiss. It was heavenly." With a dreamy look in his eyes the young god stopped his story and looked at his parents.

His mother who had tears in her eyes, hugged her son telling him how much she loved him and how happy he was. As soon as he was released he was picked up by his father patting him on the back in congratulations.

"When's the wedding? Annabeth and I will have to get together and plan everything out. As well as design you two a house. Preferably next to your sister and AJ." At this point Piper was pacing listing off all the things she and Annabeth needed to do to prepare for this wedding."

"Piper. Pipes hey calm down. I'm sure there is plenty of time. They probably haven't even discussed a date. It just happened tonight." Slowly calming his wife down they kissed their eldest son and sent him up to his room, with another round of congratulations, and word on what had transpired with the youngest member of the Grace family.

As the two gods began shutting of lights and heading to bed, Piper felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Pausing briefly and putting a hand to her stomach she worried for a moment.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Her husband asked worriedly. "Yes Love. I'm fine just felt weird for a second. But it's alright, too much caffeine and excitement for one night." She spoke, though her face belayed her true emotions and how unsure she really was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Month after the council's first meeting and the first kiss of the youngest Grace Child as well as the engagement of the second oldest Jason was at the Arena in camp sparing with Percy. Both felt they needed a good challenge after working with their children so much on their sword work.

They started out easy like they used to when training to use their powers in the beginning. No Powers till the silent agreement was made. With stroke meeting stroke they battled soon falling into the rhythm they began chatting in a friendly manner.

"So last night Annabeth after dinner made this weird face and patted her belly. I asked her about it but she just seemed to brush it off and said it was nothing, just a little upset stomach. Strange but I've learned to trust her judgment, if something was up she'd tell me."

"Piper did almost the exact same thing the night that Gale proposed!" Jason exclaimed. At this both slowed for a moment in their battle both thinking the same thing but neither wishing to say it aloud. It was then they noticed they had a crowd.

Lining the arena was almost the entire camp entranced by the two young god's prowess. To which they chuckled for they hadn't even begun yet. So with that they kicked it into gear and began the real battle. Intensifying their battle the agreement was made and soon enough thunder was rolling in and lightning was striking the ground around Percy as the earth shook and rain blasted Jason. With smiles on their face they picked it up a pace and moved faster and faster, till the demigods could hardly see what was happening except by the sparks generated from glancing blows struck by each as their swords created patterns around the arena.

Soon enough both decided it was time to finish this. With that Jason charged up his sword with lightning pulling it in into his body to release it on the next sword strike. At the same time Percy started gathering the rain into a huge wave behind him. As Jason saw this he quickly changed tactics arcing the lighting towards Percy as Percy sent the wave after Jason. When the demigods could open their eyes again, or got the water out of their eyes they were astonished.

There was both gods calmly with swords pointed at the other. "Shall we call this a tie? Or do you think we should give them more of a show?" Jason inquired to his partner. "I think they've gotten enough. A Tie it is." Percy said as both sheathed their swords and turned to the gathered audience.

With a salute from Jason and a wave from Percy they both left by lightning and water. They soon met at the hot tub by their houses to relax and work out some sore muscles. Returning to their earlier conversation.

"Jason… You don't think they're-"

"Not a chance Percy. I mean. We've already had three children, and surely they'd tell us right? I mean. We wouldn't like… freak out or anything. I'd like to think after all these years they've learned that."

At this statement Percy had to agree as both of the young gods sat in the water thinking and contemplating what was going on with their wives. But both deciding that their wives would tell them if something was up.

As soon as Jason had left the house to go train some with Percy, Piper had immediately flashed out to Annabeth's to talk. She arrived to hear the sounds of someone throwing up in the upstairs room. Quickly she headed up to find Annabeth with her face in the toilet. She quickly ran over and started holding Annabeth's hair for her. "You too? I've had morning sickness for a few days now."

"Me too. I've been trying to hide it from Percy till I was positive. But now. I'm almost sure. But I don't know how to tell we'd both sort of decided we were done for now. At least till the threat ended."

"The same for Jason and I. Well for me at least. Jason wanted at least one more there for a while, but he finally saw things my way. But how are you also pregnant. I mean. We've had almost all our children around the same time. And at first I figured it was just happen chance. But now…."

"I agree. Someone, or something is interfering with us here. I'd like to think it isn't our parents. But that's the only logical explanation. No one else would be powerful enough to sneak around and do all this without someone noticing a monster, or titan loose. Gods I hope they haven't. I'll go talk to my mom. She can't lie to me… well not since I've become a god anyways."

"And I'll go talk to my mom about it. I should be able to charmspeak her some perhaps. Or maybe she'll just tell me. Meet back here before the boys return?"

"Agreed. See you in a few."

With that the two new queens of the council quickly flashed away to have a nice discussion with their parents.

Annabeth soon arrived at her mother's temple. "Mom we need to talk. Now." A few seconds later there was a bright flash of gold and standing before Annabeth was her Athena.

"Hello Annabeth. How can I help you today?"

"Mom cut the crap. What have you and the other gods done? Have you guys been meddling with Percy, Jason, Piper, and I?!"

At this Athena seemed a little shaken but quickly pulled herself together and straightened up. "I am ashamed you even thought to pin this on me. I have no idea what you're talking about. But even if the other gods and I had interceded with your lives it is our right as gods to do so. So you will just have to deal with it. As it goes we haven't so I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what we "did" and be gone. I'm busy today, people everywhere are taking finals and they need my guidance to get anywhere."

Annabeth rolling her eyes spoke to her mother, "Piper and I are both pregnant. Again. At the same time. And you're trying to tell me you had nothing to do with it?"

Athena simply nodded. "Well I hope everything goes fine. I will talk to you later when you are not insinuating that I meddle in your life still. Goodbye Annabeth." And with the Goddess of Wisdom flashed away to who knows where.

Annabeth left a little confused. She could have sworn her mom and step dad had interfered somehow. But maybe she was wrong. With that she flashed back home.

Whilst Annabeth was questioning her Mother Piper was having a similar conversation with her mom. "Mom, quit dodging the question and answer me. Have you and the other gods been messing with Annabeth and I's life and children!?"

"No. No I haven't. I promise. But I may have an insight as to why. Because you and Annabeth are so close, as well as Percy and Jason, that you have intertwined your lives and such that now. Things that happen to one. May happen to the other. Or the fates are intervening. We'll never know. But it's not me or the others. Promise sweetie."

Piper had no choice but to believe her mom. She'd been trying to convince her for a while now and her mother would still not budge. Glaring at her mother she flashed back to Annabeth's house to discuss and see if Athena had said anything different.

Both girls were disappointed in hearing the other had no luck. Deciding to just go with what they were told, they started deciding how best to tell their husbands a new child was on the way.

By now the men had arrived and where relaxing in the hot tub. So the girls looked at each other's bellies, smiled and both knew they'd figured out the perfect way to tell their husbands. Both then left immediately to change into bikini's and join their husbands.

Jason and Percy had just ended their discussion when their wives decided to join them. They two young gods didn't seem to notice anything at first, both just relaxing and letting the water wash away their soreness. Till Jason, ever with an eye for detail happened a chance at his wife. Quickly looking at Annabeth he saw the same thing on her. Quickly moving away from his wife he whispered into Percy's ear. "Look at your wife's belly, then mine. And tell me if you notice anything."

Sneaking a quick peek Percy visibly paled. "Well if what you saw confirms our earlier suspicions then… yes. I see it too."

At this both girls exploded in laughter after watching their husband's conferring amongst themselves. "Well took you long enough. We weren't exactly subtle about entering the water." Piper mocked Jason as Annabeth pushed Percy underwater.

"You two are so oblivious. You know that seaweed brain?" Annabeth chortled out while laughing.

"Well you said it was nothing. And so I believed you! You've got to give me that at least?!" Percy replied exasperatedly.

At this exclamation two flashes appeared outside as Gale and Anna appeared both with their younger siblings in tow. They'd all gone shopping together, as sort of a double date now that Tristan and Kalli were together.

Gale was the first to notice. "Whoa mom! You've gotten big!" Which in turn earned him a punch from Anna. "What!? What did I do? She is! Your mom two!"

At this Anna punched him again. "Yes but you could have been more tactful silly. Geez."

"Well since you two have noticed out dilemma might as well warn you that you all have siblings on the way soon." Annabeth said as Percy pulled her close kissing the top of her head.

"Score!" Shouted Gale hi fiving Tristan, as Anna and Kalli both silently agreed to hope for another girl to help gang up on Aj. Their parents laughing at their antics, they all headed off to bed.

"Come on Kalli. You've got school in the morning."

"You too mister Tristan move it." Said their father's affectionately.

With that they all headed off to bed, not knowing that Olympus was in council at that very moment discussing their children. And plans of the next ones.

"We all know why we are gathered here today. We must decide whether or not we should intervene with the rest of the council. To give the younger ones someone to grow up with like the other children did?" Zeus thundered beginning the meeting.

"I think it would be beneficial to do so. Friends help make you stronger. And we could always use more powerful gods. The stronger they are the better. That's all we can hope." Athena spoke clasping her hands in her lap as she met the eyes of every god pregnant.

"Before we decide and vote we should have the input of their godly parents. It's only fair." Poseidon spoke looking first at Zeus then Hades.

"Very well. Hades, your word on the matter?"

"Although I do not appreciate interfering with my sons and daughter's lives. I feel this is necessary and will not stop you." Hades spoke gesturing to Ares to make his statement.

"I could care less. He's strong, both his children are strong, more to my name in the end." Are haughtily spoke as he lounged in his throne.

Finishing up the conversation they called in Bellona all switching to their Roman forms. "I feel as though my daughter has been through enough with all of yours meddling… But… I will not stand in the way. As long as it's as much for their benefit as ours. We've been greedy enough. This group of hero's are the greatest we've ever had. They deserve our love and respect. Not us only caring for ourselves. So as long as you all agree this isn't just for you. Then I will acquiesce."

At this she flashed out after staring down each god in turn.

"I must agree. Our children have done more for us than any other child we've had. They work together. They love each other, and each in their own way love us as well. Some more than others. But still. They love and trust us. We should not squander it." Poseidon spoke thinking fondly of Percy, Annabeth and his wonderful grandchildren.

"I agree. They have done much. Perhaps we can reward them. Somehow. I have an idea. Athena I'd like you to talk to the fates for me. Meet me after this meeting and we shall discuss what the reward shall be."

With a quick vote they agreed to work their magic on the Di Angelo's and Zhang's to have at least one more child at different times in the next four years. Then after that they would bring about the fifth and final pregnancy for Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper. As the rest of the gods flashed out Zeus and Athena went for a walk to discuss possible rewards.

**Hey Everyone. I'm so sorry for such a long break, I've definitely let you guys down in not keeping updated fast. I had finals and then went to visit family and didn't have time, nor access to internet much of the time, so I'm sorry. But college is back in full swing so I will hopefully be doing two or so a week again.**

**On a second note I have a few questions for you guys and would like your input. For rewards I had a few ideas that could be fun. I was considering Bringing Luke back from the dead and adding a little Thaluke into the story, I've also considered a huge vacation trip for all the family's and their children, include a little bit of bonding time with family and have the Olympians visit and play with their children and grandchildren, I'm also considering doing both, and on the vacation introduce Luke back into the story. So if you guys want to give me your input by PM'ing me or reviewing your answers I'd appreciate it. As of now I have an idea but want to see what you guys say.**


End file.
